


Soft Bois

by Kau4030



Category: EXO
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, CEO Kyungsoo @ some point, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Triggers oops, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kau4030/pseuds/Kau4030
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is a rich, CEO to be. Park Chanyeol is a basketball star from a rough neighborhood. Love blooms between the two after a bet between best friends, but can it last?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part story. It is also a multi author one, we have decided to share this one. The perspectives change quite often, you will be able to tell when.. I hope.. Thank you lovely’s for reading and for any feedback you give.

_Bet. It all started with a bet. A shallow teenage bet between two friends. Who would’ve thought one of the two would fall for the target._

_The lesson continues to drag on, the kid in the front diligently taking his notes. Paying attention. Being the nerd he is. Cute. A rich boy with an innocent aura. Someone who looks absolutely delicious. A perfect suit for someone as myself. A good fuck. The quiet nerdy ones, are always the ones who know how to have fun._  
_I glance over towards Jongin, the boy making eyes at his friend Sehun. Both have had a fwb relationship for a while now. Except one won’t admit his feelings. The idiot. Smacking the back of his I get a hit and quiet yell in return. “Take a moment from your toy, to talk to me. Your best friend” the glare I receive is worth it. “Go on asshole,” laughing at his irritable attitude, “You know who’d be a great fuck, the quiet rich kid up there” the smirk that settles on his faces tells me all I need to know. “I bet I’d fuck him before you do.” Scoffing at his challenge I agree. “Bet.” And then is began. The chase for the little rich kid._

School isn't much to me. It's hard work, sure, but if you pay attention, you can get all the work done in class. And that's exactly what I do. The assignment is on the board, so I take the notes and while the teacher is running his mouth I finish the assignment until I'm staring blankly ahead. Boring. I can hear boys whispering, that is, thinking they're whispering. I can't make out exactly what their saying but I can feel the tall one’s eyes on me. Like they have been the past few days.  
After class I'm immediately swept up by a kid I've never really seen before, but he's gorgeous. A bad boy. He's one of the ones who smokes cigarettes behind the school at lunch, exciting.  
“Hey there, shawty.” He says with a smirk, and my expression continues to blank. So straightforward.  
“Can I help you?” I ask, my eyes shift, the tall boy is watching.  
“Yeah, I need some help. Wanna make ramyeon with me?” My nose crinkles.  
“No thank you. My schedule is full.” I walk away and don't look back. I can smell his ego deflating. Straightforward isn't what I like, and it's rude to assume a boy is gay, even though… I am. Hmph.  
Into the auditorium I go for drama, thinking about the kid with the dark, curly hair. How could somebody be so tall? Was he raised by trees? If he was, it'd explain why him and his buddies are pining after me, if that's what they're doing. I know the one with a dreads is. If he didn't smell like weed, I might have said okay, but I have higher standards.  
**  
It's a while before the tall one decides to talk to me, and I've since learned that the weed boy's name is Jongin, and that the tall one is Chanyeol. Jongin was reluctant to tell me that, unhappy to see that I was taking interest in the tree instead of him.  
He grabbed my wrist, that's how it started. I went rigid, no one ever touches me. And then he asked me for help, with his homework. My first instinct is to give an excuse, but as it's about to tumble from my lips I meet his eyes.  
“I-I… Sure. I can help. Is the library okay?” I don't know why my voice felt like it was trembling, but he looked overjoyed. For some reason his annoying amount of excitement is cute. And in the library is where it begins.

It’s funny what you can learn from only looking at someone from a distance. It’s scary how emotions can build, twisting off your original plan. The tensing of his arm under my palm has me wondering if I went too far by physical contact to get his attention. My question stumbling out of my lips, I can hear the rejection before it’s even said. I know he’s going to say he’s got somewhere to be.  
But I’m surprised with an agreement, I nod confirmation that yes. The library is fine. “Yes, the library is alright.” I let him lead the way, my hand falling from his arm. A sheepish grin taking place on my face from his look at the physical contact. Whoops. Now let’s just hope I have the homework in my bag.  
Pulling out the paper once we’re sat at a table. I take note in the slight awkward air around us. Because it’s everyday some random ass guy asks for help with homework right? Right.

The library is my sanctuary, I feel safer here than I do in my own bedroom. However, I'm used to being alone, or only with my two good friends. Only friends. They're good at keeping creeps away from me. But here I am, helping this unruly boy do his homework. What year is he? I'm not sure how to ask him, so I just stay quiet until he asks me to explain something he clearly already knows. I'm wary, to say the least, nervous to be around him. I can't really focus, every time he asks something I become aware of the fact that I've been staring at him.  
“Excuse me, who are you?” The familiar voice pierces the air and my shoulders relax. Thank god. It's Minseok, his boyfriend trailing behind him. I've never really been a fan of Jongdae, but he's grown on me. He's a funny guy. Chanyeol looks like a deer in the headlights, I can't help but smile.  
“He's Chanyeol. I'm helping him. Is it time to go?”  
Minseok nods. “Yeah. My parents want to get there early for our reservation. You still have to change into something else.”  
“Of course. Sorry, Chanyeol. I'll see you another day. Bye.”  
And with that I'm gone.

I can feel his eyes on me as I work, I don’t say anything about it though. I continue to ask mindless questions on random problems to things I’ve already mastered. Honestly I could pass with great grades. If only I had the effort and care for it. I’m shaken out of my trance just as I’m about to ask another question, this time on something I truly don’t remember learning. Probably a day I skipped or fell asleep in the class in. I hear the conversation, stuck in my place as the boy now identified as Minseok looks towards me with a defensive gaze. His presumed boyfriend raising a brow at the unspoken tension.  
All I can muster is a nod in response even though kyungsoo is halfway out of the library already. Something. It’s always. S o m e t h i n g. With a sigh I tackle the rest of the paper. Saving the few problems I don’t understand for if I ever have another day to work with kyungsoo.

I can feel his eyes burning holes in my back As I walk away, and I can sense the aggression from Minseok. He's upset. I feel like I've been caught doing something I shouldn't be. I follow close behind him, Jongdae has taken the silence as a chance to talk, and talk, and talk. How does Minseok deal with it? My skin is prickling with irritation and I want to go back to the library. I don't know why Minseok insists on bringing me along with his parents and his boyfriend. I don't have ties with his mother and step father, but he drags me along anyways.  
The night is full of tension from all sides, except Dae, whose oblivious. My mind is elsewhere, Chanyeol's voice in my head. Minseok had warned me about him, but I can't seem to stop thinking about him, even as Jongin decides to text me.

Fuck boy #1: wanna chill?  
Me: No. I'm busy.  
Fuck boy #1: Aw. u sure?? i have booze ;(  
Me: No.  
Fuck boy #1: ;((

I ignore him after that. I'm not going to satisfy his need for a piece of ass and cheap alcohol. He can drink alone. I find myself wondering what I would say if it was Chanyeol saying that. I frown, picking at my pasta. I would say no.


	2. Chapter 2

Rich kids. Emotionless assholes. Kim Minseok. One of the best examples. I’ll admit I was at fault too, I shouldn’t have been such an ass and this tension wouldn’t exist as bad as it does.  
Laying in my bed, my room old matching the house. Nothing's too great in condition. But it’s home. And I cherish it as much as I can. The obnoxiously loud television blaring from down the hall, the old mans home it seems. My phone lights up with a text from jongin. Jonginnie: ey yeol Jonginnie: yeol Jonginnie: yeooooooolie Jonginnie: Park Chanyeol I swear to fuck if you don’t answer me Me: whatcha gonna do, huh? Jonginnie: Ah there he is, good ol’ reliable chanyeol Jonginnie: your boy toy is ignoring my messages and I still have some booze left, wanna come over? I debate my options for a while. Irritation rising at Jongin’s use of boy toy. But why? Why? I decide why not. Jongin’s always fun to hang around, booze too. Everything’s set for a good ass night. Me: yea I’ll be over in twenty Jonginnie: grab some more booze on your way man A grin on my face, I grab a bag. Some cash. And go to the liquor store down the road, we always get our booze from here. A simple blow is all it took this time. I leave a shred of my dignity down the drain but a case of beer in my bag. It’s worth it. Once at his house. We drink, smoke and order takeout. The last thing I truly remember besides the mixed feeling of the buzz and the high is my phone becoming the center of our attention. Text messages flying out. But to who? My evening is spent arguing with Minseok. He treats my like a stupid little brother, which I might be younger but I'm by no means stupid. My phone left unattended, to charge in my room while I sit on Min’s vanity chair as he paces the room. “He's trouble, little brother. No good. Mama and Appa wouldn't approve of this, even if you are just helping. Even talking is bad enough. Mingling with them is bad. It could ruin our reputation, worse than it already has by my father and your mother. Scandal isn't what we need.” “Min, we aren't even on the front pages of any magazines, besides you're going to inherit the company anyways, why do you care so damn much?” “Because we are different, Kyungsoo. You know what this results in, Soo? Muts. And hurt. And you're going to be poor. Can you imagine eating instant Ramen and drinking 500 won sake? No. You can't. We’re entitled and they hate us for it. All they want is to ruin you. I'll bet they want to put your body on the internet. You'll be ruined, little brother. They only want to use you.” The argument ended with me agreeing with him, and I return to my room with a heavy head and heart. I wish people weren't so evil. My phone has an insane amount of messages, some from Jongin, some from.. Someone else. But they make no sense. Neither of them do. I ignore Jongin and decide to text the stranger back, curious as to how they could have gotten my number, only to send me nonsense flattery. Me: I'm sorry, what? Me: I don't quite understand. Me: Who is this? I wake up, sun shining through the curtains. I look around a snoring jongin informing me that I passed out here. Shit. The pounding in my head telling me I’ve made great mistakes in the last twenty four hours. Shoving jongin aside I get up entirely too fast. The world spinning and my stomach churning. I scramble my way to the bathroom, bile leaving me like no tomorrow. Death. Once I’m done with all my business, I wash my face. Rinsing my mouth with the mouthwash and take a deep breath. I can’t remember a single thing from last night. I grab my phone on my way to the kitchen, almost dropping dead in my tracks when I see a number saved under “Cute Ass Owl” Oh fuck. No. N o. I cringe reading over every message sent by me. The unabashed flattery and drunken attempts at flirting. Oh god, I gave him my name. I could always drop out. Quiet school, become a male stripper. They make money right? I could do that. Learn coordination, swing on a pole a few times. Back Up Plans. Embarrassing. That's what Park Chanyeol is. But I can't seem to get him out of my head. Anyone else could have told me I look like a fuckable owl and I would have blocked their number, but why didn't I block his? I spend my entire Saturday regretting this, considering blocking him anyways, but I don’t. And he doesn't text me. It continues that way for a while, he avoids me and I even allow Jongin to take me to dinner, just to satisfy him. He's not as impressive as I would have thought, so I let my hand do the talking. Give him something to brag about. Maybe it'd get him off my back. I wonder if it will give Chanyeol to guts to talk to me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks are spent avoiding kyungsoo. I spend time actually doing my work and distracting myself with school. My grades suddenly rising and teachers accusing me of cheating. Minor things as that. That is until I receive a call from jongin, stating he’s got a date with Kyungsoo. It’s honestly like salt on the wound. Especially since I’ve come to realize he’s not just a piece of ass to me. He’s kind and sweet. He may seem like an ass but he’s truly not, he’s just got a protective shell. Like we all do. I’m just hoping nothing too drastic happens on this date.  
I get the text telling me all about the date they went on while I’m at the gym. It’s a local one, membership isn’t too bad but the equipment makes the price worth it. I’m in the middle of a set of press ups once it arrives. The message taking over the screen which shows how much longer I have to go, and it’s like my muscles give out at the news. My eyes taking in each word and teeth gritting at how objectifying Jongin is when regarding Kyungsoo. He’s a damn person. A groans leaves my lips as I hit the floor, the air knocked from my lungs for a second or two. Eyes screwed shut at the pain coming from my elbow which is now jammed between myself and the carpeted floors. I roll onto my back, seemingly feeling defeated and irritated. Irritated because I can’t seem to man up and talk to Kyungsoo after the drunken texting incident.   
There’s suddenly a hand above me, from where? I haven’t a clue. That is until the music stops and the famous voice of Kim Minseok enters my ears.   
“Are you gonna take it or not?” He sounds frankly amused and irritable by my presence. How fun. Taking his hand I stand up a thanks leaving my lips as I sit on one of the benches. The next hour or so is spent with us talking, coming to conclusions and apologizes leaving us both for past mistakes. I know I’m still not ideal for someone of his stature, but it’s good to know we’re no longer on tense terms.

I feel like God is torturing me, every boy but Chanyeol wants to talk to me now, and Jongin is acting like a damn peacock. My irritation is at a high and my grades are at a low. Minseok’s father is frustrated with me, and my mother is disappointed. Minseok keeps asking about Chanyeol, he's softened some after an incident between us. An incident which resulted in me crying to him over bourbon, he knows that the day he found me and Chanyeol in the library wasn't the only day we'd seen each other.   
I'm frustrated with myself. With Chanyeol. With Jongin.

“I talked to Chanyeol.” It's a beautiful day, we’re sipping white wine from Italy in the gazebo in our garden. I nearly spit out my drink, my eyes wide, I manage to swallow.   
“What?” My voice cracks, not used to being abused in such a casual setting. It comes out much louder than really anything else I say.   
“You heard me, little brother.” The bastard is smirking and I want to strangle him, but that's frowned upon. Unfortunately.   
“Why? Would you do that?” I'm astonished to say the least. Minseok shrugs.   
“Because. Junmyeon wants to meet up. Are you up for golf today?” His subject change is miraculously annoying.   
“Maybe. He isn't going to be there. Right?”   
“Who?”   
“Chanyeol.”  
He smiles.   
“Who's Chanyeol?” 


	4. Chapter 4

It’s a pleasant surprise when I get a text from an unknown number. Asking me to golf?

Unknown: Want to join for a round of golf? You could talk to your “cute ass owl” while you’re here.  
Unknown: it’s minseok by the way  
Me: how’d you even get my number-  
Me: golf? g o l f ?  
Unk- Minseok: yes golf. Now are you in or no.  
Me: why not

How do you even play golf? To risk my small shred of dignity that I have left and go try to golf. That is the decision for today.   
I shoot jongin a text telling him I’ll be unavailable for the day. Then I start to sort through my clothes, finding the nicest ones for golf. With the help of google of course. I mean what’d you expect, me to know golf? To know how to play? How to dress? The closest I’ve come to playing golf is a mini golf game back when I was in grade school.   
Once I’m ready and slightly comfortable, I tried my best with what I have. I head to the address minseok sent me, I’m meeting up at their house I presume. Oh god. He’s gonna be there. Suddenly every decision I’ve made seems to be idiotic and stupid but none of that matters now as the taxi pulls up to the front of probably the nicest house I’ve seen in years. Wow. It’s beautiful. Gorgeous architecture and design. I knock on the door greeted by an unsure person all I can do is mumble a short “I’m here to see minseok,” and the person says they’ll go and fetch him. And so I wait. Outside because I am extremely out of place already. Nervousness and awkwardness settling into my bones.

Our man comes out to the garden and tells Minseok he has a visitor and my heart is about to explode. I'm going to murder my step brother. I'm going to smother him with a pillow and call him Desdemona. Filthy, scheming…   
Deep breaths, Kyungsoo. Deep breaths. Golf. It's just. Golf.   
I follow Minseok like a puppy, on his heels, nervous about what is going to happen. It isn't Junmyeon. Junmyeon would walk in. It's him. Fuck. He looks like a deer in the headlights, but he looks... Nice. My heart is pounding. His nice Polo shirt, khakis, Vans, his hair messy and unruly.   
“Hi..” I whisper, staring at him, Minseok walking past him.   
“You coming? I have a car waiting. Hurry up, little brother.”  
I can't move. His voice has me captive and I want to hide.

I away from foot to foot until I see minseok appear, unconsciously releasing a breath once my eyes land on Kyungsoo. Classic, he’s in all black. Head to toe. All I can muster up is a quiet “Hi...” back and a small nervous smile. My hearts pounding, racing. After a few minutes of just staring at one another I clear my throat a motion for him to lead the way to the car. I haven’t been this jittery when seeing someone in years. It’s terrifying, but also exciting. I just hope I don’t embarrass myself too much today. I mean, I never have played actual golf before.  
“I uh..I hope this is appropriate for golf.. it’s all I had that matched the photos off google...” I cut myself short knowing I’m going to ramble more than I just did. God. I can feel my face heating up in embarrassment. Already Chanyeol already.

It's ridiculous how easily he makes me smile, giggle even. And it's horrible that Minseok is here to see it. Google.. I'm not surprised. I should have known. I'm sitting as far away from him as possible when we get to the car. “You look.. Nice. It doesn't suit you though.” I say, honest with my words. He looks so much better in his unkempt uniform. Or anything like that. He tried too hard to impress today. Ugh.   
“So Chanyeol. Do you know how to golf?” Minseok asks, but his expression says he already knows the answer. No. Park Chanyeol most definitely doesn't know how to golf. However, he was on the varsity basketball team. Not that I care.   
His question is answered by the shy shake of Chanyeol's head. Of course.   
“Kyungsoo can teach you. He's good at it.”   
Let's count how many times I have the urge to strangle Minseok today. 2.   
“Why don't you say that to my face?” It comes out as a hiss, my brother only smiles.   
The golf course is sprawling and beautiful, all the cherry trees are in bloom. We make our way to the green, Minseok deciding that Chanyeol can share my clubs. Junmyeon beams when he sees us, but his face visibly collapses at the sight of Chanyeol. I can already hear him, “Who invited the commoner?”   
Minseok blames me.   
Great.   
Weak little brother.   
“C’mon. Let's go.” I march along the path, Chanyeol trailing behind me. “God, I can't stand them sometimes.” I snarl, almost forgetting Chanyeol is there to hear me. Double ugh. 3.

His comment on how it doesn’t suit me has my face flaming even more. I look out the window to attempt and hide it, a mistake. This was a mistake. Minseoks question has me wanting the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Of course I don’t.. I shake my head as confirmation. The pounding of my heartbeat the only thing I can hear once Kyungsoo is nominated to teach me how to play. Someone save me.  
The course is absolutely stunning. Much prettier than the court I’m stuck in for hours after school. Fresher. I trail behind Kyungsoo, not knowing truly where to go. I see who I presume is another friend of theirs, his welcoming smile instantly fading once in noticed. Oh, oh this is great. This is fantastic. Not only am I completely out of place, but am I welcome by all in this group? Of course not. All I can do is sigh and advert my eyes from his figure, I can already hear all the questions and comments forming in his brain. I follow closer behind Kyungsoo as he goes to a spot. His outburst startling me for a moment before all I can do is give a small laugh.   
“I’m sorry if this is too much. It was a long shot, the random text about golfing. And then accepting it was all a long shot. And I truly think I’ve already embarrassed myself more than intended in years.” My voice is quiet, the nervousness never having left me. All of it’s still there. Dwelling inside me.   
“I know this is probably something you guys do all the time, and if I’m intruding.. well I’m sorry again-“ me apologizing is a rare occurrence. Why I suddenly feel the need to I’m not sure.

I shake my head at him and wave him off. It's not his fault, I feel defeated. But I understand now. Minseok wants me to learn how horrible Chanyeol is for me. How badly this is going to turn out. But he's so sweet…  
“It's fine, Chanyeol. I don't usually go with them. I prefer galleries, the symphony, and theatre. Golf came with Minseok’s father.” I don't know why I'm saying this, but I can't stop. “I guess you could say I've been doing it for a long time, since I was fourteen. I guess that's not too long.. I don't know. Sorry.” I sigh and find our place at another place to drive from.   
“Let's get started.”   
I explain to him the motions, and demonstrate by sending my bright, fluorescent pink ball flying down the length of the fairway. “Now you try.”


	5. Chapter 5

The instructions given to me are simple. I listen to his words as we go through the motions. It seems doable. I feel bad, not because of the reactions I’m getting. But because it’s becoming evident as time goes on, why Minseok truly invited me today.   
And here I was thinking we had gotten past the spiting of one another. Guess not.  
I take a deep breathe setting myself up for the swing. I do a practice swing beforehand, then I do my first attempt. The sky blue ball joining Kyungsoo’s , only it’s a bit closer than his was. Well I didn’t throw the club, I’d say I did pretty well for my first time. I have a mini celebration in my head for myself. Not truly deciding to show outside contentment with how it went. Because honestly, I don’t know if that was good or not. Like I’ve said I don’t know g o l f.   
“Uh was- was that right?” Part of me wants to show Minseok that I can do this. That I can do the things they do. When we talked it was about much more than just our past. It was about me and Kyungsoo as well. And how unfit I am. Which makes sense, but also doesn’t. To show him that I’m not just some commoner. That I’m a damn great commoner.

I can't help but smile when he drives the ball down the fairway. It's closer than mine, but it doesn't end up in a hazard, so that's what matters. His form is a little sloppy and awkward, but it's right for the most part. I grab the bag and hoist it over my shoulder.   
“You did well, Chanyeol.” I say to him.   
The sun is on us and I call our man to bring me my sun hat. It, too, is black and floppy, but it shields my face as we walk to our balls.   
He's quiet, which is unnatural for him, and I can feel the tension between us. Or maybe it's just me. My shoulder starts to ache and I take a moment as Chanyeol takes his chance to send the ball closer to the green, only to put it into a bunker. He looks frustrated and I place a hand on his bicep.   
“You're doing great, Chanyeol. Relax. It's okay.” I can feel him physically relax, and I offer him a smile. I like that affect. I want to touch him more, dispel all of the tension in his muscles.

I smile at the confirmation that I did well, one hit in and you’re doing alright for someone who’s never done this. The silence between us is heavy and tense. I want to speak, to probably end up rambling about some stupid thing to do practice for the team. But I feel like it’ll only prove them right, I know they’re watching as they hit their own balls. Evaluating more reasons besides status as to why I shouldn’t be here, that or I’m just paranoid from it happening so often this is my default thought process.  
My mind wanders to the texts messages as I hit the ball again, this time sending into a sandpit from the looks of it. Great, just great. I give a frustrated sigh, the hand on my arm surprises me at first and so does the soft tone matched with it. But I listen and feel myself relax under his touch. That’s something I could get used to, if anything ever sprouts from this. I observe as he hits, perfectly done. But then again he could do what I did and I’d still believe it was perfectly executed.   
“I um, I’m sorry about that night- I had gone over to Jongin’s house and as you know there was alcohol and it was just a mess.” I say it all out in one breath, my voice quiet and unsure. I had a whole apology rehearsed for this, Chanyeol you were prepared for this and you just wing while playing golf. I already want the world to swallow me whole before he starts replying. I pretty much take an escape route, heading towards the pit where my ball ended up. My mind going a million miles a minute. I sigh for the uptnnth time once I’m there. The thrill is different than basketball, it’s there. Smaller and more timid. But it’s alive still.

I jog to keep up with him after he apologizes and moves away from me, my heart feels tight. My hand finds his wrist and I let go as quick as I grabbed onto him, heat in my cheeks.   
“It's okay. Jongin texted me too. He wanted to drink with me, I told him no. I was with Minseok and his family. I was hoping my date the other night with him would be enough to get him to leave me alone.” I sigh softly, my phone goes off, as if Jongin knows that I'm talking about him.   
“Sorry. That was off topic. It's okay. I understand.” He gets his ball out of the sand and we continue on our way.   
I get lost in my own head, listening to the birds sing and I wish I could hold Chanyeol's hand, but there's too much. I'm thinking over things that I could say to him, things he could say to me.   
“How's school going? You haven't asked for help in a while…” I say softly as we walk along, we’re close enough for our elbows to brush but neither of us move away.

What he says about Jongin plays in my head a few times and I hold back a smile at the pure annoyance in his tone as he talks about him. We’ve all been this way with Jongin. I go over some things I could say, and focus slightly more on the game.   
The distance is comfortable, the occasional elbow touch bringing some form of comfort. I chuckle at his words, “It’s been good actually, besides a few teachers accusing me of false things. It’s been going good,” I’m still amused by the incident. It was truly hilarious to say at the least. “How have you been?” The words come naturally, the more we talk comfortably. The more I forget the reason we’re here is to play golf. My mind zeroing in on the conversation.

I can't help but smile, his grades are going up and I'm struggling to keep them up. We reach my ball and I take a moment to take it to the green. Not my best playing, but I'm distracted. I like being here with Chanyeol, talking to him like nothing ever happened. It's nice having him here where I'm comfortable, in my own territory rather than his, seeing as his friends run the school. I like the way I feel in control, like I have him in my palm when in reality he's at Minseok’s mercy. I want to believe that he's scared to be here, but happy as well. I want him to see how good I am, how… Not “rich” I am.  
“Okay, I suppose. Nothing too exciting. If I'm honest, I miss talking to you in the library.” I smile and let Chanyeol send his ball to the green as well, and sinks it. We see it when we get there, my heart happy. “Chanyeol, look, you made it!” I wave him over excitedly. I’m proud of him, and I wish we could go to lunch now. I just want to keep talking.

I miss this, just talking about nothing in general. I take a moment to hit my ball, surprisingly it actually winds up going in the hole. His excitement has me smiling and jogging to catch up with him. I want to make him proud, this is the same feeling from earlier with my grades. My smile never falters as we continue talking about mindless things.   
“Do you think after practice this week..would you like to go on a date?” I’m nervous asking, mainly because I don’t want him to think I’m going to like Jongin. All I want is a nice, peaceful time spent with him. I know I’m pushing my luck, going off the entire reason I’m here. I can see him contemplating it, most likely for the reaction of his brother and family. But something just tells me, he’s not the average rich kid. At least I hope he isn’t. 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm caught off guard by his question. We’ve made it to the third fairway, not even keeping score or anything. I haven't seen Junmyeon or Minseok, but I've forgotten about them. The sun is high, it's probably about supper time. I stare up at him for a moment, but a rejection has already tumbled from my lips. Shit. He looks like a kicked puppy.   
“I-I can't. Because… Because of theatre club. I have theatre club after school. And um… Maybe.. Maybe this weekend. Or next week. I'd love to. I'll try to make time.” My voice gets softer as my cheeks redden and my smile is shy. I can't bring myself to look at him as I speak, hands gripping my club. My heart is pounding and I'm not hungry. What have I done? Is this just playing into Minseok’s game? Should I have said no? I can't date you, because you're not Francis. You're not rich, or royalty, my father will be disappointed. Fucking hell. I'm so lost, I forget where I am, who I'm with, until he speaks. How long have I been zoned out?

Just as predicted, the rejection slips out before anything else. Diverting my eyes from his i feel my chest tightening. I was stupid, so stupid think he’d even consider it. Of course he won’t, he can’t. I barely catch the last part of what he says, I don’t hang onto it like before, it’s an excuse. There’s always an excuse. A reason to hide the real one. I clear my throat, clearing any unwanted emotions from surfacing. I can tell he’s zoned out, the grip on his club has only increased in strength. His knuckles close to white by now. “We should continue on, yea?” I make sure my voice isn’t wavered as I wait for him to lead the way. I can feel my emotions fighting for the surface, not wanting to be drowned out. Buried beneath with everything else. This was all a mistake. Coming out here. Dressing this way. This isn’t me. I can’t change who I am, just for one guy. Not when even if I did, I wouldn’t get the light of day from him.

His voice pulls me from my mind, and I nod. Yes. We walk in silence, and my chest is aching. I can't help but feel like I've made a mistake. My lips refuse to smile, he doesn't make jokes, and I know my rejection is heavy on his shoulders. Why? Does he genuinely want to date me? Or just fuck me? He wouldn't be so upset if he wanted to fuck..   
I feel guilty.   
A golf cart pulls up to us about thirty minutes after the rejection, but it feels like forever. Junmyeon and Minseok are perched in the front seats.   
“C’mon, it's time to eat. Let's go.” Junmyeon says, refusing to look at Chanyeol. If it were up to him, Chanyeol wouldn't eat at the same table as us. But it isn't.   
We get onto the cart, shoulder to shoulder (well, shoulder to bicep). It's awkward. I hate it, I want to fix it.

My mind is purely reevaluating everything we’ve done. Why did he continue to hang out with me? Why did he have to seem different than the rest? The silence is suffocating, all I want is for one of us to speak but no words will form. But even nonsense would work.   
The small hum of the cart knocks me out of my house thoughts. Minseok se and the other guy sitting in the front. It’s no secret that I am not welcome by those two. It’s a game for Minseok, a game to prove how much I don’t belong. My existence not acknowledged by anyone but Kyungsoo. Once in the cart, we’re side by side, touching even. It’s uncomfortable. With all of this, I’m tempted to just leave. I know it wouldn’t be fought against.   
I stay quiet while everyone converses, my mind opting out to focus my mind on my last practice. I run over the game plan for the upcoming game next week. I’m asked a question, I’m not sure by who. I’m not sure what was said, all I know is that the focus is on me. And from the looks of the two upfront, I’ve fucked up by not paying attention.

My head is down, even though I speak to Min and Junmyeon. We talk about how the game has gone, I even go so far as to mention how well Chanyeol did, but he's in his own world. My heart sinks.   
“Chanyeol, are you joining us for dinner?” Junmyeon asks him, we wait for an answer. But we don't get one.   
“Junnie, he's overwhelmed.” Minseok says, eyeing the boy beside me. “Chanyeol, would you rather go home?”   
The cart is stopped at the main building, and all eyes are on him. He's focused back in, thinking over his answer, I carefully place a hand on his knee, so they won't see.   
“We aren't going to keep you here if this is too much for you, Mr. Park.” Junmyeon gives a thin smile. “I can call a car.”   
My heart sinks more. I don't want him to leave.

I’m debating whether to stay or go. I feel myself tense at the hand on my thigh and I know my answer. The thin smile and hints to leave only make me confirm my decision more.  
“I’ll join you guys, if that’s alright of course.” I keep as much vile from my tone as possible, full knowing the matching thin smile that is replicated on my own face. I catch the twitch on the face of who I’ve now got a name for, Junmyeon. So maybe I enjoy a challenge. A challenge from a human lacking decency? Sign me up.   
Once they’re turned back around, my eyes find Kyungsoo's. The hand on my thigh twitching away as we all get off the cart.   
I will my heart to calm. It shouldn’t be this escalated, it feels like it’s going to burst out at any moment. 


	7. Chapter 7

We lock eyes and I want him to know that I'm genuine, I know my eyes are better at speaking than I am. As the other two get off the car, I move my hand away and follow them in, taking off my hat and buttoning the top button of my shirt again. I stay close to Chanyeol, holding my head high even though I only reach just above his shoulder. At least it's not incredibly obvious that he's not rich. I take his hand quickly and snap my Rolex around his wrist before we go inside. There.   
Once inside I feel like all eyes are on me and I falter, but swallow hard and keep going. We fill our reservations and sit outside. Our memberships allow us champagne, age here doesn't matter. Money does.   
As I sip my champagne I look over the menu, my knee touching Chanyeol's. Subtle touches to make sure he knows my rejection won't last. I like you. I'll think about it. Pasta, that's what I want. I don't know why I bother with the menu, I always get the same thing.   
“Order whatever you want, Mr. Park.” Junmyeon says smoothly. His name doesn't matter now. “It's going on my parents’ tab.”   
“You're paying today?” I say, raising an eyebrow. He shrugs.   
“I might a well, seeing as you've been so kind to pay the last few times.”   
I nod and we fall into conversations about the future. Who's going to inherit what, hi the penthouse that Minseok wants to live in. How good CEO Do Kyungsoo would sound. I hate it, but I continue on, my knee never leaving Chanyeol's. He hasn't said anything, granted he hasn't been addressed.  
“What are your plans for the future, Mr. Park?” My chest tightens, and I know this is just to prove that he's never going to be anything but poor. They do this so they can laugh about it later.

I follow Kyungsoo in, my eyes widening slightly when he puts his Rolex on my wrist. I know why he’s having me wear it, to make me seem less poor. It hurts, but I understand. Nothing would’ve prepared me for the stares, the looks of people in the room. It’s obvious, I’ve never been here before. I have no membership. Hell I probably couldn’t afford to stand on a square of the sidewalk.   
The champagne put on the table has me cautious, I haven’t had it before. I take small sips, listening to the conversation as I look over the menu. Kyungsoo's knee never leaving mine during all of this. It’s comforting, especially now that everyone surrounding me is rich.  
I order something simple, pasta. The mentions of the future have me interested just the slightest. When Junmyeon asks me what my plans were, I gulp down nerves and reply in a steady voice.  
“ I have plans for college. A scholarships has been offered to me, and I’m tempted to take it.” I know the only highlights my lack of money. I’ve learned not to care nor be affected by these words. I go silent once again once I’m done.

Junmyeon nods thoughtfully as though he cares. I rest my hands in my lap, listening as the interrogation begins. I have no choice in this. I have no power in this. I wish I had the guts to hold Chanyeol’s hand, this thought is enough to make me down my glass like an alcoholic, the carbonation burning my throat. I wish I had asked for something stronger to drink.   
“Scholarship, hm? What for? Do you know where you want to go? What you want to study? Surely, if dear Kyungsoo has his eye on you, it’s something.. Prestigious. No?”   
Now I wave a waiter to refill my glass.. I don’t want to hear this. I hate that he had to make me sound like a shallow rich kid. I’m praying Chanyeol is smart enough to know what he’s doing. I listen to Chanyeol answer, drinking my champagne like water and hoping he doesn’t notice.

I can feel myself getting irritated, but I push it aside. It’s not the time, nor the place for anger. Even if he’s a fucking douche. I take another decent sized gulp of the champagne before answering.  
“It’s for athletes, they’re offering a full ride in. And as to where, probably KNSU for the Adapted Physical Education degree. I wouldn’t call it prestige per say, but it is something.” I don’t take how he made Kyungsoo seem to be to heart. From what I’ve seen and know, he’s nothing like how described in a few words by the man. I take note in how much champagne Kyungsoo has downed in the past few minutes. He’s stressed, obviously. I nudge his knee with my own, a sign for him to slow down before he makes himself sick. I may not know his limit. But too much for anyone, can lead to regret and feelings of death.   
I have to bite my tongue at the reply given to me by Junmyeon. Take a deep breath. It’s alright.

I'm not hungry anymore. When Chanyeol's knee bumps mine I relax, but not much. I rest my hands under the table instead, away from my glass.   
“Sports? I mean, a full ride is nice, but sports won't get you anywhere but heartbreak, Mr. Park. I think you should rethink your options, if that's what you're pursuing.” Junmyeon tsks.   
My hands clench, listening to him tell the same thing to Chanyeol that he said to me. Minseok agrees. Music won't get me anywhere. 5.   
I finally speak up.   
“I think people should follow their dreams.” My voice is soft but it doesn't waver.   
“Little brother, we talked about this..” Minseok says and I excuse myself to the bathroom. I feel guilty for leaving Chanyeol alone there, but I need a moment to myself.

When Kyungsoo speaks up, I feel my heart swell. Only for it to be replaced with anger moments later. What did Minseok mean by that? What passion of his has been shut down? When it’s just me and them two, I let out a long sigh before speaking.   
“It’s not sports or anything of the sort really. Adapted physical education, is teaching people with disabilities per say. Ones who are wheelchair bound for their life or a period of it. With prosthetics. Things of the sort. It’s not something I’d expect someone as yourselves to know, but yes it’s not a career in sports. It’s helping kids and people have an escape from their lives.” Once I’m done I go silent once again. Prepared for any backlash from my mouth getting the best of me.  
I’m irritated. Annoyed. Mildly offended. But I know when to stop talking. And this is the time. I down the rest of my drink, a waiter refilling it afterwards. I give a small thanks, it’s too obvious I’m not from here. I’ve got human decency.

I return after splashing my face and taking a few deep breaths. The tension is even worse than before, but a waitress arrives and we give her our order. Minseok hums around his champagne and smiles crookedly at me.   
“Has that French guy hit you up recently, little brother?” He asks, my cheeks flush.   
“Yes. He asked how I was doing. Nothing much more than that.”   
Minseok sees the question in Chanyeol's eyes before he can ask it.   
“An old flame. But Jongdae thinks there's still embers burning. He might be right.”   
“No.”   
I'm starting to get angry.   
“Chanyeol, about what you asked me earlier. I don't think I'm going to be as busy as I said I would be. I would love to go out with you. I'm going to call a car, Minseok. I'll see you later.”   
I stand and tug on Chanyeol's shirt for him to follow. People stare, but I don't care. I go out with my head high.   
As soon as we're out I call my personal driver and we wait by the road, a perfect view of the skyline here.   
“I'm sorry…” I mumble, just loud enough for him to hear. I feel horrible.


	8. Chapter 8

No other words were shared between us until Kyungsoo returns. Our orders taken but a waitress, the tension between everyone high as can be. Before I can ask any questions of what Minseok’s talking about, he answers for me. The spark of jealousy is unreasonable, I know it is.   
I can’t hide my reaction to Kyungsoo’s small outburst. Part of me wants to believe it’s genuine, he’s been genuine this entire time. But another part me thinks it was just part of the moment. All I know is my head turned towards him after he said it, and I followed his lead to leave when he tugged on my shirt. My heart racing too fast for all the stares on us to register.   
I give a smile at his apology, “I’m sorry too.” I take his hand, knowing it’s a risky move. “Thank you, I got to learn something new today. Golf isn’t half bad-“ I give a crooked grin,”- I got to spend some quality time with someone who truly means a lot to me. Granted there were some mishaps. But I’d do it again. I really would if it meant being able to spend some time with you.” I confess all of this and feel myself flushing, the embarrassment sinking in. But I don’t stop myself I know if I don’t say it now I never will. “So thank you Kyungsoo.” I give him my most genuine smile.

I go rigid when his fingers lace with mine, but I don't let go. I relax while he speaks. He cares about me? A lot? How? Why? Is he just saying that. I look up at him and his obnoxiously bright grin. My heart melts, I can't help but smile back.   
“Of course. Thank you for putting up with.. Everything. I had fun..”   
I don't know how long we’re standing there, but the driver arrives and I almost wish he didn't. I want to stand with Chanyeol and hold is hand for a while longer.   
I let go when I see the car, almost too fast.   
“Just tell him your address.” I say, slipping into the back seat and feeling much better now.

I nod already missing the warmth of his hand. I slip into the back with him, tell the driver my address. I’m nervous for him to see where I live. It’s nothing compared to his home, it’s small and run down.   
When we enter he neighborhood, I grimace. Nervous of his reaction. I unclip the Rolex on my wrist, grabbing his hand to set it there. “Thank you for that,” my voice is soft. I know it was done for their image as well to hide mine.

I look out the window, I've never seen a neighborhood like this, set away from the city. Our paths would never cross. My chest feels tight, I'm nervous. I can't imagine what it's like to live here, the idea scares me. These people.. They live in a way completely unknown to me. No servants, drivers, or any kind of luxury that I grew up with. They don't take summer trips to France, China, Italy, Spain, America.   
Chanyeol lives like this.   
The cold metal is pressed into my palm and I look at him and shake my head.   
“It's nothing to thank me for, Chanyeol.” I say. The car stops and I look at the small, shabby house that Chanyeol calls home. It makes my chest tight.   
“Thank you for coming today, Chanyeol. Text me, yeah?” I lean over and kiss his cheek. It's a small gesture, but it's more intimate than anything Jongin got from me. More domestic, with emotion.   
I think I'm falling for this man.

I feel my cheeks go aflame after the kiss. I smile, nodding as I get out of the car. As I walk up to the house I know I’m probably beet red. My heart is racing and I’m overjoyed. I’m truly falling for this boy, u go inside not caring for talking to my parents and go to my room. A smile on my face and my mind solely focused on one boy in particular. I spend the next few hours until I’m asleep talking with jongin about certain things that happened and texting kyungsoo until I’ve passed out sometime after two in the morning.

My heart is fluttering the rest of the night, I avoid Minseok and my parents, falling asleep far later than I am used to. And that's okay. I spend it texting Chanyeol, the smile never leaving my lips.   
The next few days are spent in a daze, even at school I find myself thinking of Chanyeol and neglecting my studies, texting him throughout the day. I've never felt like this before, well, not for a very long time. We spend the time after school talking, instead of doing homework. Sometimes we hold hands when we're alone, just talk and talk. Finally we decide on a day, it's not the week that I had told him I was free. Turns out I wasn't.   
It's a movie date, I allow him to take me. No driver, no money, casual dress, the nicest thing I wear is my Rolex. He picks me up in an early 2000s Turbo, he said he bought it himself. His pride and joy, he says. He barely fits, I wonder if anyone has told him that those cars aren't cool anymore, and that my father is going to buy me a lambo for my 18th birthday.   
I shut the thoughts down, feeling guilty for being so stuck up. Ugh. Beep beep. He looks so happy, and it makes me smile. I get into the car and kiss him on the jaw as a greeting, we haven't shared a real kiss yet, but I want to wait. Kisses are special. Dinner is at his favorite Ramen restaurant, and it's surprisingly cheap and delicious, I'm surprised.   
“This is great, Chanyeol! Delicious!” I haven't had a single drink tonight, I want to be sober for this. I want to be sober for him. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks are spent with happy smiles and tons of conversation with Kyungsoo. When I ask him out on a date for the second time, without all the money and services involved. He agrees and I’m ecstatic. The night I go to pick him up, I drive my baby. My 2000s Turbo. She’s a beauty, a little old and rugged. But I got her myself with hard earned money. And I’m proud of how I’ve bene able to fix her up. My hear swells at the kiss, I take him to my favorite ramen restaurant. It’s a small place hidden within the city, family owned and ran. I grin at his reaction, a laugh raking through me.  
“Pretty good, huh?” I’m proud of him. He hasn’t had one drink tonight. The smile never leaves my face as we continue our night. The movie we go to ending up being of the horror genre. I’m not scared. Just… easily frightened. This was a mistake. During the movie I catch myself jumping more than I would.ve thought possible. I also catch the amusement on Kyungsoos face at my reactions, but I can’t help but stifle a laugh at a particular part when even he flinches. A moment for the books. All I get in return for my amusement is a smack on the thigh. I only laugh more, my hand clasped over my mouth to silence it. At the most suspenseful parts of the movie. This was definitely worth risking my life with my easily frightened self.

I'm not particularly a fan of horror movies, but it's entertaining to watch Chanyeol jump. I didn't expect him to be the type to be scared of horror movies, but even I have to close my eyes every once in a while when I feel like there's going to be one of those jump scares. It sets my heart racing and Chanyeol laughs at me, bastard. I hit him, but my efforts are in vain, he keeps laughing and I smile.   
After the movie, we leave hand in hand. I'm a little anxious, but not because the movie scared me. It's nearly 11, and there's few people in the parking lot, so I'm not nervous when I make a move.   
“Chanyeol,” I say softly, he looks at me and I kiss him on the lips. “Thank you for tonight.” My heart is pounding, my hands shaking. Why am I so nervous about a kiss? Maybe because.. I think I'm in love with him.

As we hold hands everything’s great. When he calls my name I look down to him, only to be met by a pair of soft plush lips on mine. My hearts racing, if I thought before was fast. Now is indescribable. I smile back my cheeks aflame, “And thank you for tonight. It was my pleasure to take you out tonight.” There’s happiness laced in my voiced.   
I take his hand again, leading him back to my car. Opening the door for him, closing once he’s in and getting in myself. “Where to now?” I ask not really wanting the night to end just yet. It’s been wonderful so far, and I think I’m truly falling in love with this boy. My eyes are on him, a content smile on my face. As I await his response.

I frown, eyes on him as he squeezes himself into the car. I don't want to go home, not at all. Already I feel guilty for what I've done tonight, the last thing I need is to be questioned and ridiculed by Minseok.   
“Anywhere but home. Take me anywhere.” My voice is soft, and my fingers thread with his on the center console.   
I'm not ready to part ways yet. My lips still tingle and I wish that I’d kissed him at the golf course. Before that. It makes me wonder why I haven't spent more time kissing him. I wish I could kiss him again.

I give his hand a squeeze before disconnecting them to start the engine and pull out. Relacing my fingers with his once were on the road. “Do you trust me?” I have a place in mind to go. But it’s out a bit of ways, it’ll take some time to get there. But I’ll only go if he’s alright with it. Once I get his response I smile, “then I have a surprise for you.”  
The radio is on during the almost hour long drive. The moon is high above us, casting a ghostly glow on the vegetation around us. The round lake reflecting the moonlight as we pull up. It’s breathtaking and beautiful. I stay silent waiting for him to say something. Anything.

I do trust him. I do. And I watch the world go by as he takes me away from the city. It's a long way, and I almost fall asleep on the way there, until he stops and I realize that we are far from civilization. But it's beautiful. I've seen a lot of beautiful things but this is.. Incredible. I have to get out of the car.   
My body is moving on its own, toward the water. I crouch down and brush my fingers through it. I hear Chanyeol's footsteps coming down the bank.   
“This is amazing..” I'm starting to shiver, but I'm too captivated to care. “Do people come here a lot? It's beautiful.” I move closer to him, his arm wraps around me as he speaks, I'm only half listening. This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given to me.

I chuckle as he gets out, following behind him. Taking in the scenery. It never gets old. It’s always breathtakingly amazing each time I’m here. I watch fondly as he takes in the scenery.   
“From what I know, it’s not visited often. I think it’s how the place stays as fresh as it is. As pure and beautiful as it is.” I reply, my arm wrapping around him. I’m smiling. Being here with him. It feels right, and I don’t know what I’m doing until my lips are pressed gently against his. The smile never leaving my lips even as we kiss. I could kiss him forever.

His lips on mine is what I've been waiting for, my hands on his chest, moving up to rest on his shoulders. I melt against him, letting out a blissful sigh from my nose. I don't want to pull away.   
My fingertips play with his curls as the kiss becomes a bit deeper, threading into his hair. I've forgotten how to breathe, but I don't mind. I am happy, and my heart is fluttering against my ribcage. I wonder if Chanyeol's is too, as I'm pressed against him. I'm falling hard.

The only sound I can hear, is my heart beat. It’s rampaging in my chest. My arms move to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer as he leans forward. The only thing I know how to do right now, is this. Kissing him.   
After moments of bliss, the need for breathing takes over the both of us as we slowly separate. Bodies taking in as much oxygen as possible on the first try. A smile on our lips. Our eyes locked in one another’s. I truly think I’m in love. My foreheads against his. And I’m about to say something before my lips are captured in his once again, whatever thought long gone and my brain refocuses on him and him alone.

Not only does it feel amazing, but it keeps him quiet. As much as I love listening to him, I want to enjoy this. The lapping of the lake on the shore, the crickets, of spring sounds. And our breathing inhales and exhales as we exchange emotions. My hands move from his hair to his shirt, curling my fingers around the fabric. Firm. Solid. Toned.   
I want him to kiss me more, I want to tell him how I feel but I'm scared, so instead I let him kiss where he pleases, soft whines leaving my lips as he does.

My lips find purchase on jaw, trailing from one side to the next. Soft feathery kisses, that’s all I leave. Nothing more needed. The noises leaving his lips urging me on to do more, I refrain. Letting my lips meet his once again.  
I guide him down to the grass, it’s still damp with the dew of the spring. It’s fresh. The earthy smell reminding me of where we are. I lay him down, a chuckle passing through my lips at the sight of him. Calm and serene. Eyes full of an unspoken emotion. My lips find his again, more fever behind each movement. I pull away again, my eyes asking the question for me. The heavy breathes telling more than I could ever express with words.

I feel drunk, I haven't had a single drink tonight but my head is spinning as he pulls me down to the grass, my body is aching for more. My hands are in his hair once again, I can't get enough. His lips are intoxicating and I fight the urge to complain as he pulls away. When his eyes meet mine, my chest tightens and my breath catches. He wants me.   
“It's cold out here..” My voice is weak and soft, it's all I can say as my face turns bright red. I'm glad he can't see it. Maybe if we had a blanket.. But the thought of bugs is enough to send a whine slipping from my throat and a shiver coursing through my body.

I chuckle at his words, smiling at him. My eyes catch a small movement near his head. Bugs. Oh go d n o. I help him up, wiping the collected dirt and leaves off his back. A small laugh leaving me, “Car?” my voice has dropped. My hand takes his, guiding him to the car. Its complete darkness out here. The soundtrack of nature itself setting a calm atmosphere around us. I open the door, a frustrated sigh leaving my lips at how absolutely tiny my car is. I love those vehicle but fuck its tiny as hell.   
I laugh as I put the front seats down to adjust for the attentions we both have. “I never realized how small this was,” my frustrated mumbled is met with a laugh from him. I huff and let him get in, the cramped space making us both laugh. My lips find his, the humorous atmosphere slowly shifting. My lips find his jaw once again, this time leaving small marks. The sounds escaping him only driving me forward. My hands find purchase on his hips, fingers slipping beneath the edges of his shirt. The shallow breaths harmonizing with the nature outside.

I stumble over rocks as we make our way back to the car, excitement building in me. Giggling, I slip into the car and I'm beneath him, my hands on his chest as he kisses me. The graze of his teeth against my skin has me gasping and writhing beneath him, gripping his shirt.   
His name leaves my lips breathlessly, tugging on the fabric as his fingers brush my skin. My hips lift slightly and friction lights a fire in both of us. I know it. I can feel it between us and I'm already melting. God, Minseok is going to be pissed.

  
Once his shirt is out if the way, I nip at the skin around his navel. I trail nips and kisses up to his lips, before capturing them once again. My kisses hit the band of his briefs, then the button of his jeans. An exhale of breath wafting over his forming bulge. My hand rest on his bulge, as my lips make their way up his abdomen. The excitement and adrenaline rushing through my veins, I nip at his as I pull away. His swollen lips and flushed skin making him more beautiful than ever.  
“Do you want this?” My voice is soft, I don’t want to to anything that he’s not ready for.

I know it's hard for him to move in this car, but he manages it, kissing me in places I haven't been kissed in a long time. Even though the heater isn't on, it feels 100° in here and it's hard to breathe. My hands are eager, my lips desperate for his, heart pounding against my ribcage.   
His voice is low, husky, and I'm gone. I can't even make the words, I only manage a feeble nod and a tug at his shirt. Please. I hope he's prepared. Did he have this in mind the whole night? Was he planning to bring me here? I don't care. I don't care if this is all he wants, just like Jongin said. The thoughts are gone quick as they came, lost in the sensation of Chanyeol's touches.

All it takes is his nod and tug, I awkwardly take my shirt off. The fabric getting get at the last second on the safety handle. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment as I’m caught in this awkward position. Shifting to look attempt and unhook the shirt, I press up against kyungsoo. An accidental untamed moan leaving both our lips.   
I groan turning back to what I assume is towards him, the breathy laugh I’m greeted with only confirming my suspicion.  
“Could..Help..me?” I ask between attempts to unhook myself. All I get are more snickers and laughs in return. Resulting in a groan from me. Of course. This what happens. I am Park Chanyeol, and I can never forget it.

What happens next is purely the result of a large man in a small car, and it's hilarious. Chuckling, I help him out of his shirt and toss it away. Our lips find each other's again and my hands travel from the waist of his jeans up his back to his shoulders. Every muscle is tense as he holds himself over me, there's no doubt he spends some time at the gym.   
His hips are against mine, I hook a leg around his waist to feel him closer. I want him closer. Wait.   
“Ch-Chanyeol, wait, a-a sec..” My neck is on fire, I know I'm not going to be wearing any low collar shirts in the next two weeks. “Do you have a..” My cheeks heat up considerably. “Y’know, a c-condom? And.. stuff.”   
God help me. I'm so fucking awkward.

I freeze at the question. Fuck. Fuck, Fucking fuck. My head drops as my eyes close and I debate why life is playing this cruel cruel trick on me. I shake my head with a defeated sigh. Embarrassment eating me alive, the one time I don’t have anything packed for random moments like this.   
“No..” my voice has shrunk dOnt to a tiny whisper. Defeat truly taking over me. “No I don’t..” I sigh meeting his eyes again. Full knowing that I’m burning all types of embarrassment.

My heart sinks and a small sigh leaves my lips. I pat his cheek lightly, uncomfortable and defeated. Not tonight I guess. Damn.   
“It's okay. Maybe next time. It's getting late, Chanyeol, we should probably go before.. Well, before Minseok starts blowing up my phone.” I press a soft, quick kiss to his lips and let him wiggle around, trying to find his shirt as I put on mine.   
The drive back is silent and awkward, until I reach over and decide to help, just a little bit. “Focus on the road, Chanyeol.” I'm trying not to smile, my hand buried in his jeans. He's more impressive than Jongin. That's for sure.

The drive back is silent, the air filled with sexual tension. That is until a hand suddenly finds its way into my briefs. I’m rigid, an automatic groan slipping past my lips. Fuck. I hold myself back, hands tightening around the wheel, focusing my eyes on the road. Pushing back the impressive hand work currently taking place. Jongin was right. I hate to admit that asshole being right, but fuck he was. Another quiet groan falls past my lips, my focus faltering for a second. The tugs and motions taking it.   
My hips move towards his palm, even tho Both are confined in the tight space of my jeans. With a loud huff, I focus back on the road.   
“Fuck..” my voice draws out the syllables. Each one empathized as he continues.

I notice him veer and I stop, looking at him warningly. “Chanyeol. Focus.” I listen him take a deep breath and I start up again, his hips twitching against my hand. My lips curl into a smile, the groan leaving his lips is lewd and warmth covers my hand. I don't feel guilty about his clothes.   
I withdraw my hand and bring it to my lips curiously before speaking.   
“Do you have napkins here?” I ask him, pushing the substance around with my finger. I hear it's good for the skin.

The buzz from it all is almost too much. I debate stopping the car just to calm myself down, “I-In the glove department.” My voice is hoarse and weak. My breathing slowly evening out, I do indeed end up pulling the car over. I know my face is flushed as is my neck.   
I lean my head back, taking another deep breath. I look over at him, watching him. God. Fucking bless it. “Kyungsoo. That was probably the hottest thing, I’ve seen and heard in a long time.”

I wipe him off of my hand and lick my finger before finding something to stuff the napkins in. I smile at him innocently, eyes gleaming. I'm proud to hear it, not a lot of people who see this side of me.   
“Oh? Glad I could help, Chanyeol. You taste good.” I pat his thigh and nod toward the road. “Are you calm enough to drive?”   
I know he doesn't want to. He probably wants to fuck me over the dash but not today.

I turn towards him, a mischievous glint in my eyes. “Let me help you Kyungsoo,” my voice is smooth and low. I undo my seatbelt, “Put the seat back down” I smirk at his shocked expression, leaning over him to lower it myself. Undoing the button, I tug his jeans down. His briefs followed shortly. He’s impressive for his size. Girth just right, I let my hand go to work. My eyes taking in his expression. My ears absorbing each and every sound made by him. God. He’s perfect. Once he’s at full length I go to business, my tongue teasing the slit. Lips latching onto side and leaving faint marks. Hands fondling what needs to be.   
It isn’t until I take him in, that I realize truly how impressive he is. Having to relax my throat I set a pace. Everything only being driven further by his reactions.

I feel a little panicked but I let him move me, pull my clothes away and he touches me. I'm not used to this, I'm used to being well.. Used. My hands thread into his hair, my eyes falling shut as his mouth works me until I'm writhing, soft moans tumbling from my lips. My eyes are rolling back and my toes curling, hands pulling at his hair.   
“Fuck, Yeol,” I groan, rolling my hips into his throat, I can't stop myself. “I'm close.”   
My voice is breathy and weak, and he just goes harder, coaxing me into it. My face twists with pleasure as my release hits me without warning and a moan of his name erupts from my lips.

I let him do what he wants, only going harder when he notifies me. I moan, the salty substance suddenly entering my mouth. I swallow all he gives. I release him with a pop, wiping the gather spit off my lips and chin. I pull his briefs up as well as his jeans. I give him a quick peck on the lips, he’s gorgeous. Flushed skin, relaxed expression. I don’t even bother raising the seat.  
“Home?” I hum, buckling my belt and starting the car once again. The ride to his house is silent, I glance over and he’s fallen asleep. Cute. My heart skips a beat as his peaceful expression. I truly think I’m starting to fall for this boi.

I'm completely complacent, a rag doll, laying in the passenger seat. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep, vulnerable beside Chanyeol as he drives me home. He gently shakes me awake when the car stops, the dim lights of the house (if you can call it that, it's not quite a mansion) I call home.   
I sit up and rub my eyes, yawning. “We here..?” I mumble sleepily, he nods. I like the way he calls me baby. I know it just slipped out, we’re both tired, but I like it.   
“Thank you, Chan.” I whisper, making sure I have everything as I move out of the car, stiff and clumsy. It's embarrassing. I give a flustered wave to him before going up the walk and into my house.  
**  
The living room is occupied by my mother, who's drinking her wine and doing paperwork by lamplight. She has an office, I don't know why she's out here.   
“Did you have a good time? You look tired.” She asks. I love my mother.   
“Yes, I did. He wants to hang out again sometime. It's nice to finally have a friend outside of.. Y’know.”   
She nods and smiles.   
“I know, honey. It's late. Get some rest.”   
And I do just that, thinking about Chanyeol all night.

It slipped out, but it felt right. I watch as he groggily gets out. Doing a double check to make sure he has everything. Once he's in I drive off, I'm happy. It was nice. All of it. As I drive home I think about him. A smile on my face, and once I'm there I go in.  
Greeted by my father, the beer in his hand. I silently walk past him, not wanting to deal with the drunken state he’s currently in. I go to bed that night, my mind focused on kyungsoo and the fond memories that were made tonight. Even if I seemed like an unprepared virgin. It was fantastic. 


	10. Chapter 10

My heart flutters every time i see him. He steals my breath away and I wouldn't have it any other way. Not at all. Even Minseok getting frustrated with me couldn't dampen my mood.   
Our kisses become more frequent as time goes on, and I make the mistake of mentioning it to Minseok and Jongdae on a rather tipsy afternoon. Jongdae flinches. As far as Minseok knew, Chanyeol wasn't a thing anymore. The marks Chanyeol leave are hidden, on my shoulders now, to keep me safe.   
“What?” Minseok asks, Jongdae frowns.   
“Uh.. I think I'm in love wit him, Min. Gosh I like ‘im lots, Seok, ‘is kisses ‘re so nice.” I can't stop my mouth, cheek resting on my palm.   
“I hope what I'm hearing isn't true. Jongdae is he really saying this?”   
“I.. Yeah, he is, Min. But maybe, it's not our place y’know…” Jongdae places a jeweled hand on Minseok’s shoulder.   
“Kyungsoo how many times do you have to be told that his kind are nothing but players? How many times do I need to tell you that he wants nothing from you but money and a good fuck?” He's scolding me, it's making me pout.   
“Thas.. That's not true, Min. He loves me too, he hasn't said it but.. It's gotta be true.” I mumble.   
“Well it is. That's why we're separated from them. That's why we have private schools and they don't, that's why we get corporate offices and they get cubicles! We are different, Kyungsoo we cannot thrive together.”   
Angry is how I feel.   
“Min, that's not true, Minseok, my mama and appa.. Appa was a painter.” Jongdae can't be heard.   
“Fuck you Min. You don't know what you're talkin’ about, you've only ever known this.” I grumble, leaving the table and heading out to the street. I hate golf. I hate this country club and I hate the money and I hate my clothes.   
I walk, loosening my tie, unbuttoning the top button of my dark shirt.   
Me: Chanyeol come picj me up   
Me: I'm at the golf cours ish

I'm out with friends, all of us munching on fries at the diner outside of our neighborhood. I’m mid fry to mouth motion when my phone lights up, my eyes reading the texts in the spear of light.  
I hear snickers from some at the table. I tell them something came up, and that some will need to find a ride back. Concern fills me as I drive, he never misspells words. The main plus about this tiny car, speed. Oh the speed it gets.   
I’m surprised I’m not pulled over as I get closer. Slowing down enough to make the turns into the country club.   
And that’s when he falls into my vision, I can tell immediately he’s had a few drinks. He still looks undeniably attractive, his tie and shirt disheveled. I exit and go up to him, “Soo what’s wrong?” My arm automatically going to support his waist, leading him to the car.

I don't protest against his grip but I'm fuming, angry tears streaming my face as he leads me to his car. I hate how ugly I look right now and how worried I am about someone seeing me with him.   
“Fuck all of this Chanyeol, I'm done with it I don't want any of it anymore.” I growl, pull the Rolex off of my wrist, sending it to the pavement, emotion ripping through me. “I don't want this stupid life anymore, I hate it.” He calmly puts me in the passenger seat after retrieving the watch from the ground. He's quiet. I'm shaking. I'm missing my shoes. My belt. My cufflinks. The pin for my tie. Even my glasses. All I can do is wither away in the passenger seat of his car while he drives.   
After a while I speak up, not sober by any means.   
“They talk major shit, Chanyeol. They say tha’ you're gonna hurt me n leave me cuz we aren't in the same ‘cial class. It fuckin’ hurts n I don’ get why they sayin’ it. You aren't bad.. An’ like, they talk ‘bout how all of the poor kids are jus’ players an’ whores an’ they aren't good for anythin’ and it's always pissed me the fuck off cuz I never cared ‘bout money or nothin’ I used to wanna be a artist, a musican. An’ Minsuck was the one to shut me down cuz he knows my appa is gonna gimme the comp’ny cuz he can't give it ta Seungsoo, cuz Seungsoo dropped out, n god forbid another kid is a disappointment. ” My words are soft, the only time I ever swear is when I'm drunk, I'm drunk enough for a damn near blackout. I hate myself. “I jus’ don’ get it..”

His emotional outburst frightens me to say the least, I retrieve the Rolex as we pass it heading towards the car. I fold it up neatly and put it in my jacket pocket. It can be repaired later. He’s a mess, a withering mess and all I can do is sit back and hope what caused this wasn’t as horrific I think it was.  
It hurts to say the least, everything that’s said about me by Minseok. It hurts that someone could think so little of you based purely on a status of riches. I let him continue, he needs to get all of this out before it’s overflowing more than it is. I take his hand in mine, a comforting squeeze is all I can really give him at this moment in time.   
“Where..do you..want to go..?” I don’t know why I’m anxious to ask the question. I doubt he’ll want to go anywhere near his family for a little while. So I drive aimlessly, his hand in mine. Never really replying in a response, we can drive for hours. But he needs to get cleaned up, to sober up.

It only takes 15 minutes for me to black out, I never answered him on where I want to go. I don't know anyways. I'd rather pass out than get sick in Chanyeol's car, even though no doubt I might when I wake. No, I will. I know I'm gonna be sick.   
I'm a drooling, limp mess for a good three hours before I finally come to in an unfamiliar setting, my head pounding and still fuzzy. I'm not drunk, but the alcohol hasn't worn off quite yet. My stomach churns, saliva in my mouth. Fuck. I gag, tears gathering in my throat I try to hold it back with everything I can. I don't even know where I am. I'm alone.   
And I'm vomiting.   
There's a trash can beside the bed that I'm in, which is convenient, but I feel guilty. I hang over the edge of the bed, crying soft as the bile keeps coming until my stomach is empty of all contents and I'm exhausted.   
Where am I? The bed smells familiar, like Chanyeol. Speaking of..   
“Ch.. Yeol..” I call out weakly around my snivelling.

I decide for my house. Carrying him in and up the stairs to my room is easy. I try to tidy up even just a little bit, it’s a mess.   
I put the trash can by the bed, he’ll most definitely get sick.  
After two and a half hours I remember the blessing of hangover soup, I call my sister who lives a few blocks down, pleading with her to come over and watch him while I go get him the soup.  
Once she’s here I thank her, leaving in hopes to return soon with the desired soup. It takes me longer than intended, my patience running thin as the person in front of me flaunts their fortune for everyone in here to see.   
Once I have the soup, some rice and water. I head back.  
Only to be greeted with faint talking between the two, my ears going aflame when I hear that the topic is me. Oh god. O h g o d.

His sister, I learn her name is Yoora, is the one who answers my call. She brings water and some crackers, makes sure I'm sitting up, and sits beside me on the bed. She's sweet, and looks just like Chanyeol, but with longer hair. She speaks softly, unlike him, and she's a good listener.   
When she asks me about my connection to Chanyeol, I don't know what to say. I'm nervous. What am I supposed to say? Though Korea has anti discrimination laws, homosexuality is still greatly frowned upon. I chew on my cheek, mulling over my answer.   
“We’re.. Close friends.” I say softly, she smiles.   
“Really? It's nice to see that he has a friend other than Jongin. How did you two meet?”   
“Through Jongin, actually. Kind of. He asked me for help with his homework, but we started talking because of Jongin.” A smile rests on my lips now, thinking of him.   
“That's sweet. He's a good kid, impressionable, but he's kind hearted.” My chest swells.   
“I think I'm in love with him.” The words tumble from my lips before I can stop it, and she smiles at me. Chanyeol is in the door, holding a can of soup with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his lips.   
“I think he feels just about the same, Kyungsoo. I've got to go now. Bye bye, little brother Channie~” She gets up and pats his head, though she has to reach a little bit, and kisses him on the cheek before leaving.   
“So.. You heard that then.” My face is flushed and I feel more tears welling in my eyes. I hate when I get so plastered my emotional walls just kinda.. Break.

I hear those words leave his lips and I finish the two steps into the doorway. My heart swelling with emotions and my smile genuine and huge. I love him.  
I walk over to him, setting the soup and rice down. A water soon following to join them.   
“I think I love you too Kyungsoo,” I would kiss him. I would pamper him in kisses right now, if he hadn’t possibly judging by the trashcan gotten done vomiting only a few minutes ago.   
“Here, hydrate. Eat some soup and rice. It’ll help with the hangover and sickness,” my smile is soft as I hand him the water.   
Happily watching him, my heart in peace and my mind racing with all that is him.

My chest is warm, and I soon start feeling better. We talk about his sister, the weather outside, how summer is right around the corner. Minseok isn't mentioned, neither is the fact of all of my missing items. He talks to me like a normal person, just like he always has. That's what I love about him.   
“What are you planning for the summer?” I ask him, finishing my soup and moving to lay back down on his bed. A big bed for a big boy. It's like a king size for me. I reach for his hand and play with his fingers while he speaks.

I smile, lay next to him.   
“I’m going to volunteer at the civics center, that does sports and such for kids. I’m gonna help teach the class and instructor the games,” my smile only grows as I think about it. I love this, I love it all. I love him.   
I go on about different things that could be done over the summer, before I turn towards him and ask the same.   
“What about you, what are your plans?” my voice is soft and quiet. I’m content with him. Happy and at peace.

I let my eyes fall closed, the light too much to bear, but I keep listening. His hand engulfs mine, but it's perfect for me. I know for sure now that I love him. I'm going to stay with him.   
“Well.. We have a trip to Switzerland planned. And my appa is going to take me on a cruise to Puerto Rico so I can refresh my Spanish. That's it though.” I say, like it's nothing at all. Reality is, that it is nothing. That's maybe a month's worth of travelling, usually we do two. My heart sinks.   
“I don't know what to do, Chanyeol. They're so demanding of me. They want me to be perfect, ever since I told them I want to act. I want to sing. My father and my mother.. Just pushed. That's all I've ever known. And now I have you and.. this life just looks so much better than mine.” I whisper, moving to bury my face into his chest, breathe him in.

I listen intently to him, a small part me of always envious of the things he gets to do. But I know, I know it’s not all it seems to be. I hold him close, my arms wrapping around him.  
“Do what makes you happy Soo. Which one makes you happy?” I speak in a soothing tone, my hands rubbing his back absentmindedly.   
“I just want you to be happy.” it’s a whisper that leaves me this time. I know that if suddenly the rich life makes him happy.   
Let’s say when he inherits the company, then I’d let him be happy. All I want for him is happiness. Him to be happy and loved.

He's no help, but it's okay. I stay quiet, letting him hold me in his bed, in his house, in a neighborhood I've only been in once. I've never been in a house smaller than 5 bedrooms. I've never been in a house that didn't have all the luxuries of my own until now. I press a kiss to his chest, my body getting heavy.   
“Thanks for coming to get me.” I mumble, kissing his collarbone now, just a light kiss.

“Of course,” my hand stays on his mid back. The other combing through his soft locks. I can feel myself starting to doze off. I fight the urge, wanting to just enjoy this momentary peace.  
“What are you gonna do?” I ask quietly, shifting slightly for comfort.

I let out a short laugh that comes out bitter. “Go home. Pretend this never happened. Never talk about it again.” I say, sighing. There's no winning and I think we both know it. I draw circles on his chest with my fingertips.   
“Did you find my phone at all? On me?” I ask, looking up at him. I hope I didn't leave that behind as well. I'm praying I didn't.

I nod, reaching over and taking it off the nightstand beside my bed. I give it to him and I see the relief wash over him.   
“You cracked your Rolex by the way,” I mumble into his head. Taking in his scent, it’s comforting. I motion with my hand to wear the now broken Rolex lays.  
It was the same one he let me wear, it’s sad to see it broken. He wears it all the time now since then, it suits him well.  
“Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow? Maybe back to the lake, see it in the daylight this time?”

I sigh at the sight of my watch, burying my face away once again. I nod at his question.   
“Of course. I'll go anywhere with you.” It's sappy, but a I've never said no to anyone before. I hum against him, threading my fingers into his hair. My body is heavy, eyelids falling shut.

All I can do is nod, sleep threatening to take over. And that’s what happens, with a small smile on my face, kyungsoo in my arms. I fall asleep, content as can be.


	11. Chapter 11

We sleep like that for a long while, when I wake up it's because there are noises in the house. I press myself closer to Chanyeol, scared of what the outcome would be if anyone knew the closeness of Chanyeol and I.   
I shake him awake and bury my face in his neck.   
“Chanyeol, there's people here..” I say softly, waiting for his response.

I’m knocked into consciousness by shaking and his voice. People are here. Shit. Shit, shit.  
“Stay here, let me see who it is..” my voice is soft, I can hear the slight edge to it myself. I leave him in the room, hearing the voices before seeing the people.  
“Yeol, why don’t you show our lovely guest to your room,” it’s not an option. It’s a command. My eyes find the girl who fathers been trying to set me up with for years.   
“Actually..I’d rather not. My rooms a mess-“ I add in a light laugh, “y’know typical teen with a messy room.” My voice wavers, the look from my father skeptical.   
“Is there something I don’t know about Chanyeol?” His tone accusatory.   
“No Sir..” and with that my father walks past me towards my room.  
Shit. Fuck. God Dammit.   
I slip past him, “Hey hey hey, there’s no need for you to go in my room,” all I get in return is being shoved to the side.  
I groan as I hit the wall, fuck.

I hear the almost panic in Chanyeol's voice, I take it upon myself to hide. I'm small enough to shimmy underneath the bed, my heart pounding. I shut my eyes tight as I hear a thud and Chanyeol groan. My mind shuffles through anything that could give away the fact that someone has been here. The smell of vomit. My Rolex.   
That's it.   
I shut my eyes even tighter to keep myself from panicking, nails digging into my palms. I force my eyes open, watching feet move around the room. They're not Chanyeol's. I’ve never prayed so desperately in my life.

I force myself up, the oxygen having been knocked out of me. I walk in, “See it’s not necessary.” I thank any forces out there for him to have hidden.  
“I warned you last time I found that kid in here with you. It’s disgusting Chanyeol. It's not love. I keep finding suitable girls for you. Clean this up. You have scheduled dates with people this week.” His tone is venomous. I nod, shutting the door once he’s out. Locking it. I can feel the emotions surfacing.   
“I’m sorry Soo,” my voice is weak and small. It’s been a few years since he’s done that. My shoulder is in pain and I wince helping him out, a silent curse leaving my lips.

As soon as I hear the lock, I scoot out from under the bed and immediately go to Chanyeol's arms. The nickname is sweet, Only my mom's ever called me that. I forgive him. I forgive him with every fiber of my being.   
“It's okay, Yeol. It's okay. I understand. Are you okay? Did he hit you?” I know to keep my voice low and soft, looking over him. He looks so defeated and it breaks my heart.   
“Hey, it's not your fault, Chanyeol. It's okay. He just doesn't understand. I love you, it's okay.” I press a kiss to the corner of his lips and bring him back to the bed. “It's okay.”

“He didn’t, just shoved into the wall..” my voice is barely above a whisper. I hug him close, trying to will my emotions not to burst.  
“I don’t know...when he’s going to leave next, he’s rarely home after ten till midnight..” I don’t know what to do, what to say. The guilt of him having to go through that smacking me face first.  
“I love you kyungsoo,” I mumble into his scalp. Finding the comfort with having him in my arms. The pain from my shoulder hitting me in pulses, I push it aside. It’s bruised most likely.

I hold onto him tightly, I've never felt so small. Not physically, but every way. Mentally, emotionally. I feel so small. I want to kiss him, so badly, I want to be with him. I pray his father doesn't punish him, ground him out of spite. I tell him over and over that I love him. It's okay. I don't know which of us I'm trying to convince.   
“It's okay, Yeol, I'll stay here. It's okay. When does he leave usually? We can go to school together.. It's not like my family cares.” I say to him, gently laying down beside him, keeping him in my arms. “If he comes in again, I'll just hide and it'll be okay. It's gonna be okay, Yeol. I love you. It's okay.”

Nodding I shift, wincing as pressure is put on my shoulder. “Around..half past nine usually. We can go somewhere, food maybe? Just not here.” I mumble the last part, my nerves on edge. Every small sound outside my room making my heart race.   
Soo has me remove my shirt after the fifth flinch in a row. The skin around my shoulder shading into blue and purple hues. His expression tells me all I need.  
It’s bad. It’s really bad.   
I answer his questions honestly. Everything he wants to know about my father. I say it all without a filter.

I notice his pain and I take a deep breath, helping him remove his shirt and my heart stops. Jesus Christ.. How much force did his father use? It reminds me of when Minseok’s father you to rough me up when I would “act out”.   
“Jesus, Chanyeol. This is horrible.. Does this happen a lot? He.. He knows you're.. Y’know?”   
His answers just make my heart sink.   
“He said you have.. Scheduled dates. He forces you to go out with women? Is this going to work out, Chanyeol? I don't want to be the reason he beats you.”   
I hold back my emotions. I need to be realistic.   
“How long has he known?”

“Maybe, four years. He does, but I skip the dates for practice and other things. I just need till I graduate, I’m paying my own college fund. The scholarship helping as well.” My heart sinks when he suggests a breakup. I don’t want my shir excuse for a father to be afar ruins this.  
“It’ll be alright Soo, I won’t let him do it again. I promise..” My mind's racing. Thoughts of everything that’s happened going through my head. What am I going to do with practice? I can’t shoot with this.

I kiss his forehead and sigh softly, caressing his face. I'm worried about him. If his arm is hurt, he can't practice. He might be out for the year, I hope he'll be healed by the time the season rolls around.   
“We should take you to the doctor..” They probably can't even do anything about it. “I can pay for the visit.”   
My father will pay for the visit.   
“It'll be okay, Chanyeol. If he does it again, I can call the police. They can intervene.” I hope I'm saying the right things. I just want him to be safe.

I nod, knowing I can’t fight it. It needs to be looked at. To make sure nothing's broken.   
“Are you sure? What if they find out what the purchase is for?” My voice laced with concern. I don’t want him in trouble, god forbid something like this happens to him.  
“Thank you Soo,” I pull him into a tight hug. The burn of the injury not stopping me.

“It's gonna be fine, as long as the hospital bills get paid they don't care.” I say, burying my face into his neck. I'm careful with him, I know now it's going to be a while until either of us will be able to see each other after this. “Yeol, I think we need to stay away from each other for a little while. Just to be safe.” I say softly, my lips against his jaw. “Safe for us both. Until your dad calms down and my family forgets I exist.”

I sigh nodding, the plans we made merely hours ago disintegrating for the better of our safety. And we stay like that for a few hours, until I hear him leave. I lightly sale kyungsoo, “He’s gone baby,” the word just slips out. And I feel my heart pick up at the realization of saying it.   
The next few minutes are a complicated mess of who’s driving and what to wear for easy access to the injury.  
I opt out and let him drive, a button up being the easiest option to wear. Even just sitting up hurts, all the muscles and tendons working and pulling just the right way to keep me wincing.  
Once there we check in, the waiting room filled with a strange variety of people. And that’s when the nerves hit, what if it’s broken? What if they ask how it happened, what do I say?

I make sure to hold his hand, except when driving. I don't have a lot of experience, and I'm incredibly careful and kind of slow. The turbo is weird. At the hospital I help check us in and sit beside him. Rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb, I look around at the people here. They all look tired. Just like me. I'm wearing Chanyeol's shirt, my slacks, a pair of his slides. The most mismatched creature to ever grace this hospital. That might not be completely true, but I've never looked so disheveled.   
“I don't think they'll ask questions, but if they do.. What are you going to say?” I ask him softly, speaking against his shoulder. I hope this gets over with quickly.

“I think.. I’ll say it was an accident with practice, sport related.” My voice is soft, and all I want is for us to be called back. For this to be over. And for me to be home in a locked room, possibly with kyungsoo.   
“Park Chanyeol.” A nurse calls from a door opposite of us. I get up a bit too fast, wincing as my shoulder moves. The support lended from Kyungsoo is greatly appreciated. Were taken to a room, where they do weight and height. Take my vitals. All of which is alright.  
“Right this way please,” we are taken to a room, the stark white of the room making me uncomfortable. It’s too nice, too clean. The smell reeks of bleach, cleaner. I hate it. I dislike hospitals probably more than snobby rich people. “The doctor will be with you shortly.” And with that we’re alone again.  
I attempt to lay back in the bed, the pillow doing some help to relieve the pressure.  
I sigh, “I’m sorry you got dragged into this..” I know it’s been settled already. But I feel guilty, embarrassed he shouldn’t have had to see that. Experience it.

I sit beside him and shake my head at him. It's ridiculous that he's apologizing. I almost feel like it's because of my class, but I have to remind myself that we are people. When we're together, class doesn't matter. It doesn't exist.   
“Hush. It's okay. I'm here, that's not going to change.” I say to him, running my fingers through his long, unkempt locks. “I'm sure it's probably just.. Thrown. Not broken. Nobody can shove that hard, unless your appa is superman.” A small smile dances on my lips, contagious to his. I love him. I wish that it was easier for us.

I smile small at his joke, I used to think he was. I don’t say it, how much I looked up to my father before he started this.  
“Thank you, you’re right it’s probably not broken,” I lean into his touch. Appreciating the skinship through and through.  
As if I’m que a doctor, about the height of kyungsoo enters the room. He has me remove my shirt, his eyes taking in more than just the bruise forming on my shoulder. I hear the sigh that leaves kyungsoo and I can’t control my smile.  
My eyes finding his, while his never leave the doctor in a glare.  
They have me take x-rays before sending me back to the room. The frustration clear in Soos expression. All I can do is smile and chuckle quietly.

The doc is young, a little taller than me, handsome. When he asks Chanyeol to remove his shirt, I catch him eye fucking my boyfriend. My insides churn and I get even more frustrated when Chanyeol chuckles. He's gorgeous and he's mine, hands off. But there's nothing I can do but be frustrated.   
I sit in silence, arms crossed, until he comes back. Now we wait. I want to hold his hand, but I can't. I hate this society, I just want to be able to be with him without the looks we get.   
“How are you feeling?” I ask him, looking up, my expression concerned and deflated.

I take his hand, not caring about looks we get. “I’m better, they gave me something for the pain.” It’s taking affect, the numb feeling smacking me in the face. The world becoming fuzzy, I don’t want to sleep to takeover me. I don’t want him to have to find a way to get me back into the car.  
The next half hour or so is all fuzzy, I faintly mage our a doctor talking with Soo, the grimace on his face making me worry. Someone comes in and wraps my shoulder, a brace soon following.   
Everything’s happening around me, I feel as though I am just existing. “Y-yknow I real-really love you Soo,” I drunkenly mumble. The last I remember is somehow getting into the car, while mumbling incoherent things to Kyungsoo. And then I’m out, the medicine taking full affect and me falling into a much needed deep sleep.

I take him home, his shoulder is sprained, which is much better than I would have thought. I smile and nod at most things he says until he's asleep. I drive him around for a while, scared to go back to his house. Eventually I gather the guts to drive back, seeing that his father is still gone, much to my relief. I gently shake him awake and help him into the house, up to his room. We lay down together and I pepper him in loving kisses before calling my driver.   
**   
I manage to get into my house without attention turned to me. I shower and change into silk pajamas and it feels amazing to be.. Comfortable.   
“Glad to see you made it back alive.” I hear Minseok say, his tone neutral. “Are you okay?”   
“Yes, Min. I'm fine. Tired. Hung over. I need to sleep, it's late.” I say to him, he kisses the side of my head.   
“Alright, little brother. Get some rest.”   
And I do. I sleep with Chanyeol's shirt, breathing him in, hoping the smell will last until we can see each other again.

I wake up, the medicine prescribed to me on the nightstand. My braced arm cramped in the brace and wrap. I realize I won’t see him again for a while. My father enters my room, eyes on the brace. “How bad is it?” He’s monotone not interested.  
“Sprained, nothing too bad.” I reply, drowsiness threatening to take me again.  
And he leaves, I get up and lock my door. Letting sleep capture me one again.   
The next week at school is interesting, I tell jongin what happened. That it was my father and he’s angry. He’s been there, he’s seen almost everything that’s happened to me because of him.  
Me and Kyungsoo lock eyes more than not. Unspoken words exchanged between us. 


	12. Chapter 12

I hate seeing him and not speaking. I'm surrounded by Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongdae, and my best friend, Baekhyun. They're being strangely nice to me, keeping me distracted but every time we are near, we lock eyes. We text often, as much as we can, updates on our lives as the weeks go by. When the brace comes off.   
Jongin has stopped hitting on me, and I've been spending most of my time with Baekhyun.   
He's my height, sweet, like a puppy. He's higher middle class and he understands my point of view. He supports me. I wonder if Chanyeol's jealous, seeing me with Baekhyun, the thought puts a smile on my face, I wonder, if he could, what he would do to me. Heat rushes through my body and I'm frustrated, this happens more than I'd like to admit, ever since I haven't been able to kiss him. It's horrible.

As the weeks go by I spend most of my time with friends. Texting kyungsoo whenever possible. Once the brace is off, they have me do physical therapy, simple stretches and movements. To guarantee the ligaments are healed and are movable still.  
When the season starts up, I’m nervous to say the least. Doing test shot after test shot, all I can pray is that when the games and practices truly start. My shoulder won’t fail me.   
I can’t help but feel the slightest bit of jealousy when I see baekhyun and kyungsoo always together. I know I’ve got nothing to be concerned about. My thoughts always wonder, sometimes in the most obscene moments. And I’m frustrated. I just want him. To hold him, to kiss him. To just be there next to him.

The summer is both excruciating and a relief all at once. My time away from Korea is a wonderful, and I even spend a few weeks in France with my father, ghosting him at his company building before we head off to Puerto Rico. He treats me like an adult, not a child, we talk about the future and the more we talk, the more I feel comfortable about taking over the Korean branch.   
And the plans are set into place.   
But I don't know how to tell Chanyeol. We haven't talked much over the summer, between me being busy and him getting a job, we’ve drifted. Every once in a while he likes my Instagram posts, but that's it anymore.   
And now I'm climbing the steps of our highschool, hoping he's still in love with me.   
I see him in his usual spot, but all of his friends are there, so I duck out of sight. They aren't fans of me. I join Baekhyun and Jongdae, talking to an exchange student who's name I learn is Yixing.   
My stomach is a pit of anxiety, I just want to see him. He styled his hair, let it grow out, but I didn't get to see it. I’ll bet it looks good. He's grown too, it looks like, but so have I. My heart squeezes and I can't breathe. I just want to talk to him. It's been months.

I can barely see a small figure join Jongdae and them, I’ve been checking the area every so often. We haven’t been able to speak in forever, since he left for everything with the business and I got a job at the comic store. I want to leave, I want to see him. To see if it’s actually him. If so he’s grown a bit, I have too. No one would’ve thought I could’ve gotten taller, but I did.  
I say goodbye to my friends, most complaining about me ditching them. My minds set on one thing and one thing only right now, seeing him before the first bell.   
It’s Jongdae who sees me first, his eyes wary. But slightly welcoming. Someone I’ve never seen before smiles, his dimples truly adorable. I return the smile, my own showing. I motion for them to be quiet and not tell him, as I wrap my arms around him.  
He instanously tenses, turning automatically. Face going straight into my chest as I’m met with a punch to the side.   
All I can do is laugh. Laugh the pain away.  
I missed him.

I'm enclosed by arms, tone arms, panic fills me and I hit the person, hard, in the sides only to realise is Chanyeol.   
“Ohmygod, I'm sorry, I didn't realize-” He's laughing at me, bastard. “I hate you!”   
But I hug him as tightly as I can, face buried in his chest, I can feel tears choking up my throat but I swallow them back.   
“I missed you. I missed you so much.” I don't think I've ever been so happy to see someone. Finally we pull away from each other but I feel like we're magnets.   
“You look good. How was summer?” I clear my throat and smile. Baekhyun and the others call a quick goodbye out and show Yixing around, leaving us alone.

Hugging him feels like forever. Something I’ve needed for so long now. I miss this. I miss him. I miss us.   
“It was good, I ended up not being able to volunteer at the civics center,” my shoulder wasn’t in the right condition for it.   
“How was yours?” I’m genuinely interested, he went so many places. Learned so much. And god he looks good.  
I listen to him speak, the smile on my lips never leaving. My arm touching his, we can’t seem to separate. Not that either of us wants too.

I reach for his hand, the one on my arm, our fingers entwining as he speaks. I can't stop smiling, his eyes shining with joy and I know he still loves me. I'm so happy to see him.   
“My summer was wild. We went to Switzerland and it was incredible. I want to take you there someday, you would enjoy the alps. You snowboard don't you? I remember seeing pictures from your Instagram. You'd love it. God, it was beautiful. And I saw my appa in France, before we went to Puerto Rico. France was gorgeous as ever but I can only handle so much perfume, y’know? It was horrible, I got so many headaches. The cruise was nice, I got a tan. I missed you.” I've missed him so much. “I thought about you a lot. I've grown up a lot.”

I can’t help myself from hugging him again. I don’t want to let go, to leave him for the day and meet up after school. I just want to spend the day with him.  
“I missed you too, so much” my voice is muffled by his hair. I hold him tightly, not wanting to ever let go.  
We hear a yell from an administrator to separate “because pda isn’t allowed on campus blah blah bLAh” huffing I let go, a scowl on my face and lip pursed. Let me hug my boyfriend thnks.   
“What classes do you have this semester?” I ask truly curious if we shar anything again.

His hug is gratefully accepted, and I'm clearly frustrated when we're told to separate. I lace my fingers with his again and I drag him along toward my first class.   
“I have.. Calculus, Business Technology, Business Writing, Economics, Theatre, and.. English. Again. I'm also shadowing for an hour. Kind of. I'm really feeling good about the future, Chanyeol.” I tell him, smiling. “It feels good to be back.”  
At my class I kiss the corner of his lips, having to go up on my toes to do so after making sure people weren't looking. “I love you. I'll talk to you soon.”

My heart swells, listening to him as he speaks. I smile squeezing his hand before he goes, “I love you too,” and with that I make my way to my first class. Basketball. I’m greeted by my coach and teammates.  
Most asking how my shoulder is, it’s better. Ten thousand times so.  
The day flies by, I see him at lunch.   
I take my stuff before being dragged away by friends a sigh on my lips. We talk about classes, teachers. Everything good and bad about the new year.   
I hear someone clear their throat, turning towards. I’m struck with confusion, Minseok? Didn’t he graduate last year?  
For once his expression isn’t replusing, he seems nervous even.   
“Yes?” My voice is steady, but my heart rate is too fast to be healthy. The anxiety reaching maximum levels.

I'm a little shocked to see Minseok here, he's been in Incheon for university. I swallow, he looks nervous. Why is he here? He shifts his weight back and forth as we wait for him to speak.   
“Hello.” He chokes out, and I'm confused. “I'm here to um.. Apologize. I suppose. For being horrible. And.. I was wondering if maybe you two would like to.. Join me for dinner. Me and Jongdae.”   
I look to Chanyeol, he looks just as confused as me. Why is he doing this? What are his motives? I don't see a problem with it but.. it's up to Chanyeol.

My brow is raised, what does he really want? I look over at Kyungsoo, only to se he’s looking right back at me. I nod, I’m not against it. If he’s alright with it, then I am too. I let him reply it is his family after all.   
After the surprise visit from Minseok, we talk about random things. Little things that happened over the summer that reminded us of the other. I have the urge to kiss him, but I don’t know if that’s where I’ll stop.  
An entire summer. Quiet a whole spent without the one I love, who knows how low my self control is currently.

“Yes, that's fine. We will see you later.” I'm dismissive, he looks relieved though, despite my tone. He thanks us, wishes us well before leaving. It's strange.   
However, our conversation picks right back up where it left off. Our day is spent almost attached to the hip, only separated by the classes we don't share. It's bliss but I wish we weren't at school. I wish we were alone, at his house. At the end of the day, he walks with me out to my car, a sleek, black Mercedes just as my father had promised. She's gorgeous. I give him a kiss on the jaw before saying our goodbyes. I know we’ll see each other later.   
**  
That night I pick Chanyeol up for the first time. I'm dressed in all black, formal, and he looks mostly formal as well. It makes me think back to when he showed up to golf in a polo. The memory makes me smile. I love him. We chat on the way there, wondering what to expect. It could be anything.

  
I find the nicest suit I was able to buy with the money I earned over the summer, it’s nothing fancy. I style my hair back lightly. I’m nervous. It’s technically not a date, but it’s dinner. With him and his brother and his brothers partner. It’s technically not a date. Right? We both know there’s something more to this than Minseok just wanting to make amends with the wrongs he did.  
I get the text saying he’s here and leave through the door without a word, things between me and my father haven’t been the best. Nothing physical has happened, but plenty was said. Plenty. I’m almost done, high schools almost up and when it is. I can take my scholarship and tuition money and leave, escape it.  
When I see the black Mercedes can’t help but smile, she’s a beauty. My old turbo sits, fresh coat of paint. Polished up. Maybe I had a bit of leftover money saved to refurbish my own baby. Still tiny as can be though. I smile seeing him, almost in a daze. This is the first time I’ve seen him in a suit, and i months. He looks incredibly handsome and I can’t stop myself from telling him, my lips meeting his for a split second before we’re in the car on the way to this dinner. He’s gorgeous. And his one handed driving makes me chuckle from the memories of last year when he could barely trust himself without both hands on the wheel. So much has changed. Not in a bad way of course.


	13. Chapter 13

I've never been so happy or relieved to have someone's lips against mine, even for a moment, and it leaves me aching for more. However, we get on the road, my car much more spacious and new than his, but I don't say that. His Turbo looks good. It makes me think of the lake, way back before the summer.   
I’m much more comfortable driving, my hand even finds his, so I'm only using one. I don't want to stop touching him. My heart aches with how much I've missed him. There isn't much to say between us until we're five minutes away. Anxiety fills my chest.   
“Yeol, I just want you to know that this is a 5 star restaurant. And if Minseok says anything to piss you off, don't hit him okay?” I can see his arms are a lot more muscular. I have a feeling he's been working out. Maybe boxing. “I trust you to behave, but Minseok is a snake. Remember how to breathe.”   
It's more for me.   
We park and get out, heading in, arms linked. We’re led to our reserved table, Minseok and Jongdae already there.   
“Hello!” Jongdae says happily, Minseok smiles at us.   
“Glad to see you could make it, Soo, Chanyeol, dinner is on me.” Minseok says, there's a pit in my stomach.

I sigh internally at his request. Only. Only if it’s not truly ridiculous I won’t do a thing. Once were seated and Minseok’s made his little introduction. I thank him for inviting us, pulling out Soo’s chair for him because gentleman ways.   
“Thank you for inviting us to join you,” I say calmly. Almost truly nicely. I observe the table, noticing the silverware and all the different types. Jesus. Help me, I still don’t know this type of thing. I know Kyungsoo can sense my slight panic by what’s for what when the hand meets my knee. It’s relaxing, and I follow his lead. The unspoken instructions between us discreetly exchanged.   
I let them all talk, aNswer a few questions here and there. I’m no longer then intimidated person I was last year. I’ve grown over this last summer. Let myself toughen up against most things. And adapted to situations as this. I may have splurged and went to a few “fancy” places to eat in hopes I’d see Soo again, but all that practice is vanishing from my memory as of now.

The talk is small and meaningless between us, mostly catching up on life. We talk about my trip, Minseok even asks Chanyeol about his summer as though he cares. Chanyeol attempts to talk himself up without lying, a hard thing to do. We’re served champagne and small appetizers to begin with, Chanyeol discreetly following my lead as the conversation continues.   
“So, Little brother, I have a question.” Minseok says, and I sigh. Here we go. It's dinner now, I'm halfway finished with my pasta. “Do you want to be business partners? I know we’ve been rough in the past, but my appa and yours, our companies are pretty big. Imagine if we collaborated! We could split the profit too. What do you say?”   
So this is what he wanted.   
“No thank you, hyung. Appa wouldn't want me to do that. The entire point is to stay independent. That's how he built it.” I reply, he looks frustrated.   
“Well, sometimes these need a change, Kyungsoo. You aren't going to do well by yourself anyways. You're going to need me.”   
“I don't think so, Min. Actually, I don't need you at all. I can run a company perfectly fine. And I'll be even better by the time I'm finished with university. Thank you for the offer though.”   
“You really are stupid aren't you, Kyungsoo? Just like your mother and father. God, you piss me off. There's no way you're going to thrive. You're dating trailer trash that's trying so hard to be a house rat for you, look at you Kyungsoo, your life is one big fake mess.”   
I look toward Chanyeol, he's shaking and I see he's bent his fork. With my gaze comes Minseok's and he sneers.  
“Look at this. Didn't you teach your pet manners, Kyungsoo? He can't even behave himself-”   
“Minseok, please.” Jongdae isn't heard, he sighs and sends us an apologetic glance.   
“-Nothing but a filthy mut.”   
He snaps, I hear the crunch of Minseok's nose and Jongdae falls back. It all happens in slow motion and I can't deny that it's probably the hottest thing I've ever seen as I'm jumping out of my chair and grabbing onto my large boyfriend to keep him from doing any further damage. Jongdae holds Minseok, whose nose is bleeding profusely, sighing softly.   
“You deserved it, Min.. Tried to tell you..” He turns to us and smiles. “I'll take him to the doctor, get out of here before shit gets worse.”   
And we flee.

I feel the crack and the relief just wash over me. God that felt so Fuckin’ Good.  
We flee, sprinting out of the restaurant, a smile pretty much plastered in my lips the entire time. Once in the car I can’t help but laugh, at everything. At every little thing.   
“That felt, so fucking good. I’ve been waiting for so damn long to just. Do something.” My voice is airy as soft laughs escape me. I can’t hide the relief it brought. I can’t hide the joy. To just see him like that. And knowing I did it.   
I may truly regret it later, but for now it’s amazing the relief I feel. Kyungsoo feels.  
He just drives, no planned destination in mind. And the atmosphere is nice, excited, to thrilling. Us.

 


	14. Chapter 14

I can't help but laugh as we get into my car, the excitement and thrill on his face is infectious, my heart pounding. We drive for a long time and I find myself on the beach, the ocean spread out in front of us. Two hours of driving to see a beautiful sunset. We drink soju together, not a lot, and simply enjoy each other's company, stripped of our jackets and ties.   
“I love you.” I say, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. I've never felt happier.

It’s peace and tranquil. We share a few laughs over the beautiful sunset.  
“We always end up by the water, it’s beautiful,” I softly say, shifting so he can lay more on me than not.   
My arms around him, my eyes closed taking in the sounds of the ocean. I love it. I love it all.   
“I love you too.” I reply, letting myself lay on the sand. Not truly caring if the suits covered in sand. I can dry clean it, it’s f i n e. I lay in the peace with him, embracing it. Enjoying it.

I love that we always end up by the water and that I can be in his arms and not have to worry about anything. I rest my head on his chest and drape my arm over him as well, watching the stars come out. I'm in love. I press a soft kiss to his chest.   
“How's your hand feeling?” I ask softly, tracing circles on his chest subconsciously. I need to make sure he's okay, but I also want to kiss him, I want to get lost In him.

At his words I move my knuckles, closing and opening them while lifting the hand.  
“Not broken, unlike someone’s nose.” I can’t help the petty joke that leaves me. It hurts honestly, it’s most likely going to bruise. But I’ll live, no fractures is all I care about.  
“It’s alright, I promise.” My voice is soft as I feel a pair of lips meet mine. And I’m lost, soaked into the sweet kiss. Lost in everything, in him.   
I missed this. I missed him.  
So so much.

I'm glad he's not hurt, but my hands are greedy and I can't stop myself from pressing my lips against his softly, hands cupping his cheeks as his find purchase on my waist. The kiss is sweet and lasts forever until we both remember that we need to breathe.   
“God, I've missed you so fucking much, Chanyeol.” He sits up and pulls me into his lap, the kiss is less light now, it's hungry and desperate. Two lovers reunited. My fingers move into his long hair, almost moaning against his lips.

It only progresses from there, suddenly there’s fingers unbuttoning dress shirts, hands trailing smooth skin. Desperate lips finding purchase one whatever they can.   
It’s a craving, and addiction. And incurable thirst. More.  
Quickened breaths and soft gripes later, shirts have completely vanished. Gone somewhere in the night. Soft sighs only driving determined minds further. It’s not until he’s asks between shallow breaths if I have one on me that I’m knocked out of the trance.   
“Coat… pocket..” I say in between breaths, my lips finding purchase on his again. Fingers trailing lower and lower as he cries out softly. God.  
I break away from the kiss, my hands fumbling to reach for my jacket and slip the foil packet out. I don’t know where he wants to go. Here? Or?

I'm panting already, eyelids heavy and my body desperate for him. His hands, fingers, working me while I'm in his lap, I can't breathe, moaning against his lips before I ask of he's prepared. He is. Thank god. I need this.   
I don't think I would have cared it he hadn't brought it.   
“Car.” I exhale, we scramble our way into the back seat, me straddling his hips after working to get the remainder of my clothes off. I lean down and kiss his neck, leaving a big mark. I don't care. I take the foil packet from him and move to pull his pants and underwear down to his knees. I rip it open with my teeth and roll it on slowly. I make a show out of lining myself up and lowering myself onto his cock, watching him groan before throwing my own head back and moaning. Fuck. This feels amazing. It hurts so bad, but it's the best way.

I lewdly groan when he engulfs me. Fuck. So good. So fucking good.  
My hands find his hips almost immediately, slowly grinding my hips up into his as he adjusts. The sight of him nearly sending me over the edge. He’s so so good.   
I lose myself when he lets out a needy whine, my hips drilling up into his. Moans and the sounds of skin on skin being all that’s heard as the windows slowly mist.  
My lips find purchase on his neck, marks resting in my leave bites. His nails dig into my shoulders and all I can do is moan.   
My fingers most definitely leaving bruises in their wake, grip hard as can be. Grunts and moans filling the air.

I grip his shoulders, tears in my eyes as he thrusts into me without mercy. My muscles feel weak but he has complete control despite my being on top, my moans are broken and loud. My hands are trembling as I grab at his shoulders, back, hair, anything I can dig my nails into. His teeth on my skin is intoxicating and I feel myself tensing around him already as he abuses my prostate.

My lips meet his in a broken moan, my hips stuttering in their rhythm as my release draws closer. The pace speeds up, my hand dancing towards his member. Fingers pumping slowly in contrast to the lethal pace set.  
God. Never, never have I heard something so hot. Fuck. He releases, bac arching beautifully as streams of cum decorating ours abdomens. I continue to pump his member, letting him ride out his high.  
My hips stutter, nails digging into his hip. A hoarse moan raking through me as I release into the condom. My hips gradually slowing down, riding it out for us both. Fuck.

I don't know how long we’ve been waiting for this, I don't know how many times I've fucked myself thinking about this and God it's so good when I reach my climax and release across his chest. There's pleasured tears in my eyes, choking my moans as we slow to a stop, panting for breath. My eyes are having a hard time staying open, but I press my lips to his in another kiss, tasting sweat on his. I don't move an inch, him softening inside me, I don't want him to leave. Slowly he lays back and I stay sitting up on him, my heart squeezes. Tired and fucked out, we’re a mess but he's gorgeous. I almost can't breathe just looking at him, the sunset on his skin.   
I lift myself off of him and move to simply lay on top of him, head on his chest.   
“I love you.” I whisper, not caring about the mess between us. Showers exist for a reason.

I lay back, my eyes on his frame. He’s breathtaking. Beautiful.   
My arm draped around him, “I love you too,” our voices are worn. Hoarse from recent activities. I could sleep this way, here with him. The air full of emotions.  
O run my hair through his sweaty locks, brushing down ones that have stuck up.   
It’s calm, peaceful. I love him, so much.

I’m glad I’m the only one who drives this car. The air is heavy with the smell of sex and exhaustion. When was the last time either of us got laid? I wonder why we hadn’t done this sooner, but remember that the time was never right, and when it was, neither of us were ever prepared.   
And I’m leaving soon.   
Too soon.   
I feel myself falling asleep, his hand in my hair, it’s soothing. Everything about this is soft and sweet, I’m completely at peace. I’m in love. I wish I could tell him that so much more without wearing it out. I want him to know. I need him to know before the end.

The next thing I know, the morning rays are shining through the window. And I gently shake him awake, “Kyungsoo...Soo..we gotta go before others show up here.” Last night was one of the best nights in my life, but I would rather not get arrested today.  
We work together to put on our clothes, I look outside seeing our shirts and jackets. I laugh, stretching to the best of my ability.  
“We left those out there, in the rush of it all… we really.”

I wake up between Chanyeol and the leather of the back seat in my Mercedes, thoroughly confused as to why I'm here, why my ass is sore, and why I'm naked until my mind pieces it all together. I rub my eyes and yawn, looking at my watch. 9:23 A.M., Tuesday. Tuesday. Fuck. I sit up way too fast, head spinning and pounding. Is it possible to be hung over from good sex?   
“Yeol, we’re late.” Is all I can say, resting my head against the passenger front seat. “Fuck.”   
I reach for my slacks and boxer briefs, slipping them on with a struggle.   
“We have to hurry.”   
I can tell he doesn't care, school doesn't matter much to him, he passes all his classes and that's all he wants. That's where the differences between us start. I get out and grab our shirts and jackets, rushing to move. He's telling me to slow down, but anxiety and panic are filling my chest. How bad are the marks? What are my parents going to say? What is my step father going to say?   
Slow down, Kyungsoo. Breathe. But I can't.

“Soo, Kyungsoo. Slow down, breathe. Stay calm.” These are the only words I can as he panics. This is only the start of where we differ, he’s never missed a day without notifying the school in advance. He’s never late.   
I don’t let him get in the driver's seat, he’s panicking. The last thing we both need is for him to panic on the road. I slip into my shirt, buttoning it up before getting behind the wheel.   
“Let me drive Soo, you’re panicked. Let me drive.” My voice is soft and gentle. Soothing him some. He falls back in the passenger's seat. I drive to his house, letting him grab a clean up and shower before we go to my house.  
I shower as fast as I can, exiting with my bag as we’re off to school.   
He’s calmed down and isn’t as pale as earlier.   
“Soo, it’ll be alright. You don’t miss school, they’ll probably give you a warning.” I’m worried about myself slightly. Detention only threatening me around the corner for missing and being late.

I can't argue with him, I can't breathe, I can't stop tapping my foot as he drives, heart pounding as we go. I'm never late. I'm so close to valedictorian. I'm going to lose my chance at this because I was horny one night. Fuck. When we get back to my house, he waits in the car while I go up, grab my uniform, and shower. I come back with even breath and tired eyes. I offer him a smile at his attempt to make me feel better.   
“Thank you, Chanyeol.” I reach for his hand and sigh.   
We get there at lunch time, standing in the office, my head lowered. They're disappointed in me, but expect it to never happen again. I promise that it won't and I'm dismissed, but Yeol has to stay. I hope his punishment isn't too bad. 


	15. Chapter 15

Once he’s dismissed with a warning, it’s starts. The questions and accusations, “Don’t corrupt such a good kid  
Chanyeol. He’s got so much for him.” is all that truly sticks in my mind. I’m given detention for two weeks, cleaning duty for one.   
I sigh and I nod, meeting him where we eat lunch. The smile on my lips forced but no questions are asked.  
I don’t talk much, my mind replaying everything that’s been said by everyone in the last twenty-four hours.

Today is horrible. I have a pounding headache, I don't have a lunch from home, I was late to school, I'm covered in lewd hickeys. I'm tired.   
Chanyeol and I sit beside each other, quiet, picking at our food. I know something is wrong, something is on his mind, but I can't bring myself to say anything. I can't bring myself to look at him. Something in me says it's my fault. My heart is aching.   
The rest of the day is slow and agonizing, I don't want to go to bed. The headache goes away but stress still fills me, I can feel my face breaking out. I see Chanyeol after school, I have to drive him home because we only have my Mercedes, which is covered in sticky notes that say “faggots” on then across my back window. My shoulders slump and suddenly, I can't wait to leave.

With the limited time we had this morning. Cover up wasn’t an option, most of the schools taken the verdict that we’re together anyways. He doesn’t hear it, what’s said. The snide comments of how the poor boy is ruining the rich. Feeding off of him. “All he wants is the money.” “Have you heard his grades dropped, bet it’s for something to do with that one.” “Don’t they know this just isn’t how things work.”  
It seems that everyone. Everyone. Has something to say. Something they wish for us to hear about this relationship.  
It’s not the best, it’s not the smartest. But it’s also not toxic, it’s not hurtful. I love him, and he loves me. And we make it work be it we’re from different worlds or not.   
When I see the notes on his car, I feel it. I feel the emotions that have built up with everything. I feel it all. And all I can do is sigh. Take them off. Put them in my bag and walk away. Ignore his calling of my name.  
Because honestly. Right now, I’m breaking. I don’t want him to see this. I don’t want him to see me like this. I don’t want him to see me so weak.

I help him pull the notes off of my car and I try to get in, but I notice he isn't following. I know that this isn't something we’re used to, however, we’re also very open and very taboo. I've pretended not to hear the comments. I love Chanyeol, I'll fight to stay with him.   
So I run, leaving my car behind. I grab onto his wrist and stop, I can tell he doesn't want to stop. He doesn't even want to look at me, frustration bubbles inside my chest.   
“Chanyeol, it's fine. If you're giving in to what those shit heads say, stop, right now. You know they're wrong. They just aren't used to seeing.. People like us, in the open. That's all. They don't get it. C’mon..” I just want him to come home, I want to take him home and give him a kiss. I want to tell him I love him. But I can't until this pressure is lifted.

All I can do, when he grabs me is stop walking. Stop walking and listen to all of his words. My heart swells, and I know I can’t. I can’t look at him. I’ll cry. I’ll break. I can’t do it.   
“Kyungsoo, let me go.. please,” my voice is steady until the end. Cracking ever so slightly with the pronunciation of please, the beg of him to let me go. For now.   
And he does, reluctantly. Release my arm, and I walk. I don’t have a destination. I just walk. Bag on my shoulder, and thoughts on overdrive. Pain fresh and built up, heavy in my chest.   
It isn’t until when I’ve arrived home, that I realize. How much I’ve truly fucked up.  
My father waiting, questions fired at me one by one. Words said. Things done. And all I can do, is call him. Call him, and ask for help.

It's late when I get the call. I had just stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet and in my pajamas. The caller ID makes my heart stop, he never calls me. I answer cautiously.   
“H-hello?” I answer, he sounds broken on the other end. Like he's been crying. Like he's been hurt. Help. Please. “I'll be there soon, baby.” I promise. I've never left my house so quickly in my life, driving down to the other side of the city where he lives.

me: Are you inside?   
Yeol: wait outside, don't come in   
me: Are you okay Chanyeol? Come out here.

But he doesn't answer me again, and he doesn't come back out. So I get out and go to the door, and knock. The man who answers the door is a rather large, aggressive looking man, a larger Chanyeol without the smile. I'm terrified.   
“Who are you?” He grunts.   
“I-I’m.. I'm a friend of Yeol’s. We’re supposed to do homework.”   
“It's almost midnight.”   
“O-oh..”   
“You're the boy, aren't you?” He snarls at me, my heart pounds.   
“Let him go.”   
“You are. Filthy rich, faggot boy.”   
I knee him thin the gut and rush passed him, but he grabs my collar and yanks me to the ground with an “oof.” I scramble to my feet and it begins. The fight is vicious and without remorse, which coaxes Yeol out of his room. Two against one is better.

I tried to leave, I tried to. He was there, waiting. He knew I was going to try to leave again.   
The knock has me stuck in place, Kyungsoo. God damnit, I should’ve known he wouldn’t listen and stay out there.i hear his excuse, and would have laughed if I didn’t know what that man was capable of.   
I hear the fighting, it’s vicious. Nothings being held back. I collect myself and the adrenaline pumps through my veins.  
I see him and I’m filled with rage, he’s already so beat up. His lip busted and cheek fainted in a red hue.   
My father is no better, his nose bleeding, lip busted. He’s bending forward, no doubt a knee to the gut.   
The fight continues on, this time two against one. My fist colliding with his jaw, knuckles ending up a bloodied mess.  
We both take the hits and dodge the fatal ones, until a hit lands on Kyungsoo’s stomach. Rendering him breathless and motionless. The cry piercing my ears. And I’m gone.  
I blackout at that point. The only thing filling me pure rage and concern. It isn’t until I’m pulled back by Kyungsoo himself from the unconscious man on the floor. His hold is barely there, the words being what knocks me out of my trance.   
I don’t realize I’m crying until I’m with him, backed up against the rugged old couch. Instinctively checking him over, flinching only when he cries out.   
Apologies fall from my lips, guilt of him being injured because of me taking over. The last thing I ever wanted was him to be hurt because of me.  
I don’t know how long we sit there, all I know is by the time we leave. I’ve got a bag of clothes, and we’re off to the hospital. He needs to get checked. I don’t care about myself, he needs to be checked.  
I drive, not letting him force himself, my knuckles dried with blood. My face a mess from the beating before he arrived. Fresh blood drying in various places. We both need to be checked.

It's all a blur, I never thought that I'd get into a fight, but he throws me around like a rag doll. There's a point where I'm trying to get away, I'm trying to escape to Chanyeol's room where I might be safe but I end up on the ground, writhing and sobbing as I'm dragged back into the living room. And then Chanyeol is there, I find the energy to get up again and fight, until his father delivers a hard blow to the sternum. I can't breathe, tasting blood, the pain is almost blinding as I fall to the ground, eyes rolling back. My ears are ringing as I grab Chanyeol, pulling him back, yelling at him to stop.   
He holds me. I think I'm going to die in his arms, eyes heavy and my limbs feeling like lead. Chanyeol insists we go to the hospital, but I'm scared. I'd rather die here than go to the hospital and die there. We end up going anyways, I force myself to stay awake, until I can't anymore. My body struggles to breathe while I pass out in my car, falling into blackness.


End file.
